fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Misja-wieloświat
}} Danny niespodziewanie zostaje wezwana przez swojego przełożonego, który zleca jej niebezpieczne zadanie. Phineas i Ferb postanawiają odegrać sceny z "Gwiezdnych Wojen", w tym czasie Buford i Baljeet postanawiają pomóc Izabeli w zdobyciu serca młodego Flynna. Fretka przeżywa niezwykły seans filmowy, a Perry i Penny zastają w D.E.Inc. związanego Dundersztyca i przemienioną Hannę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Pinky Pan Chihuahua *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *DS *Penny (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV *Atenerite Montua Oda Rossier *i inni, których nie chce mi się wypisywać. Fabuła Część 1 Wiał delikatny letni, wiatr. W powietrzu unosił się cudowny zapach miodu i skoszonej trawy. Dwaj dwunastoletni chłopcy siedzieli pod drzewem, delektując się urokami tego sierpniowego dnia. Phineas oparty o drzewo wpatrywał się w niebo i płynące po nim pierzaste obłoczki. Ferb natomiast w skupieniu oglądał jakiś film na laptopie. Phineas spojrzał na siedzącego obok brata. - Co oglądasz? - zapytał po chwili. - "Gwiezdne wojny" - odparł zielonowłosy. - Znowu? Przecież wolisz filmy fantazy - zdziwił się Flynn. - Tak, ale "Gwiezdne wojny" to klasyka. To świetny film. - Racja - przyznał czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem i wrócił do oglądania obłoczków. Po chwili zwrócił się ponownie do brata z rozmarzeniem. - Wiesz co by było fajne Ferb? Gdybyśmy odegrali sceny z "Gwiezdnych wojen". No wiesz podobnie jak w filmie tylko na żywo... - nagle oczy czerwonowłosego rozszerzyły się z podekscytowania. - Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - wykrzyknął uradowany, podrywając się z ziemi. - Odegramy sceny z gwiezdnych wojen! Co ty na to bratku? Zielonowłosy skinął krótko głową nie odrywając oczu od monitora. Nagle furtka otworzyła się i do ogródka wszedł Buford i Baljeet. Po chwili w bramce ukazała się również Izabela. Stanęła z tyłu za chłopcami ze spuszczona głową i wyraźnie usiłowała uniknąć spojrzenia Phineasa. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się promiennie na widok przyjaciół, a Fletcher nawet zatrzymał film. - Cześć. Co dzisiaj robicie?- zapytał Buford. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego przerażeni, a po chwili przenieśli spojrzenie na Izabelę. Ta jednak nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Nadal stał z tyłu ze spuszczoną głową. - Cześć wam - odparł ostrożnie Phineas. - Zamierzamy odegrać sceny z "Gwiezdnych wojen". - Super. Chcę być Chewbacca- oznajmił Buford. - Nie ma sprawy. A ty Baljeet? - Mogę być R2D2? - zapytał czarnowłosy. - Jasne - odparł Phineas uśmiechając się promiennie. Po chwili zwrócił się delikatnie do Izabeli. - Izabelo będziesz księżniczką Leią? - A myślałam, że mianujesz mnie Darthem Vaderem - odparła czarnowłosa cicho, z dozą ironii w głosie. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - Co? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Nic. Tak, będę Leią - oznajmiła. - To fajnie. Ja będę Han Solo, a Ferb Lukiem. Zrobimy kostiumy i gadżety, i stoczymy epicki pojedynek z klonami! - ucieszył się Flynn. - A Perry będzie Mistrzem Yodą. Hey, gdzie jest Perry? ---- Perry od kilku minut siedział w sali odpraw i bazgrolił coś na kartce. Nagle drzwi windy otworzyły się i do środka weszły Penny wraz z Daniellą, która miała na sobie swój przyduży kitelek. Dziewczyny pogrążone były w rozmowie. Perry pospiesznie zgniótł kartkę i wsadził do kieszeni. - No nie mów i co Pinky na to? - Powiedział, że takiej sterty pierza jeszcze nie widział. Danny wybuchnęła śmiechem. Perry spojrzał na partnerkę i jej przyjaciółkę. - Cześć Perry. - Cześć partnerze. - Grry... - zaterkotał dziobak. - Perry powiedział cześć - oznajmiła Penny. - Wiesz Perry może tobie też zrobię taki tłumacz jak ma Penny? - Grrr... - Perry powiedział, że dzięki ale nie. Nie ma zamiaru używać twoich przereklamowanych i przestarzałych urządzeń bo są badziewne. - Grryy... - oburzył się dziobak. - Nie udowodnisz mi... - wyszeptała Penny z szerokim uśmiechem. - Spokojnie Perry wiem, że tak nie powiedziałeś - uspokoiła dziobaka Danny. - A ty Pennylin zachowuj się jakoś. Jakoś, ale się zachowuj - dodała po chwili z pełną powagą. - Nie mów na mnie Pennylin! - wykrzyknęła dziobaczka i aż podskoczyła z oburzenia. Na ten widok Perry wybuchnął śmiechem, jednak umilkł natychmiast, gdy tylko ujrzał mordercze spojrzenie swej partnerki. Agenci chwile milczeli. W końcu jednak Agent P przerwał cisze i zaterkotał do Danny. - Grr...? - Perry pyta się po co przyszłaś - oznajmiła obojętnie Penny. - Major Monogram kazał mi dzisiaj przyjść na waszą poranną odprawę. - Grryy... - Perry pyta po co. - Nie wiem - odparła Danny i wzruszyła rękami. Po chwili na monitorze pojawił się Major Monogram. Włosy miał nieco potargane, a wąsy ledwie trzymały się na jego ustach. Wszyscy przyglądali się mu zdumieni, jednak nikt nie odezwał się słowem. - Witajcie Agenci i profesor Shine. Jak zwykle doktor Dundersztyc i Taylor planują coś złego. Macie dowiedzieć się co i pokrzyżować ich plany. Możecie opuścić już bazę, chce porozmawiać z profesor Shine na osobności. Dziobaki zasalutowały i wyleciały (świeżo odrestaurowanym) poduszkowcem z bazy. - Czy coś się stało majorze? - zapytała Danny z przejęciem. Monogram zniknął z monitora. Pojawił się po chwili wjeżdżając do bazy windą. Na żywo wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. - Mam dla ciebie zadanie specjalne - oznajmił na wstępie. Jedenastolatka słuchała z uwagą. - Nasza organizacja funkcjonuje już wiele pokoleń. Jesteśmy na każdym kontynencie i w każdym rejonie świata. Teraz przyszedł czas na zmiany i na rozszerzenie naszej działalności. Zamierzamy zwiększyć pole zasięgu. - I czego oczekuje pan ode mnie? - zapytała Danny, nie mając pojęcia co ona ma z tym wspólnego. - Słyszałaś może o Wieloświecie? - Oczywiście. Wieloświat inaczej multiwersum, multiświat, multiwszechświat, metawszechświat, super-wszechświat lub ultrawszechświat. To zbiór wszelkich możliwych wszechświatów. Zawiera w sobie wszystko inne w tym wszystkie możliwe, potencjalne - niezależnie od rozważanych czasoprzestrzeni lub wymiarów, w których się znajdują – wszechświaty. W tym także tak zwane wszechświaty równoległe - wyrecytowała Danny. - Nawiążemy współprace z innymi światami, tym samym powiększając zasięg O.W.C.A... - Przecież współpracujemy już z wymiarem Beta - przerwała mu jedenastolatka. - Wiem, ale gdy nawiążemy współprace z większą ilością wymiarów nasza przewaga militarna nad złem wzrośnie... - Przewaga militarna? - Dokładnie. My będziemy mogli liczyć na pomoc z ich strony, a oni z naszej. Zaczerpnąłem ten pomysł z pewnego filmu. - Dobrze rozumiem, ale co ja mam do tego? Przecież ma major Portal Międywymiarowy. Może się major skontaktować z innymi wymiarami już w tej chwili. - Widzisz Daniello Portal Międzywymiarowy może nas zaprowadzić do niewielkiej części Wieloświatu, a my chcemy opanować... nawiązać współpracę z każdym wymiarem i każdym możliwym wszechświatem, a to nie jest takie proste. Aby tak się stało potrzebne są nam Drzwi do Wieloświatu. Jesteś głównym inżynierem, więc liczę na to, iż zdołasz je zbudować. - Oczywiście! - zawołała dziewczyna pewnie. - Ale nie jestem przekonana czy to dobry pomysł. Nasze kontakty z innymi wymiarami, zwykle nie przebiegają po naszej myśli. Pamięta pan... - Pamiętam, pamiętam - odparł mężczyzna poklepując dziewczynę po ramieniu i popychając w stronę laboratoriów. - Ty nie musisz być przekonana wystarczy, że ja jestem. - Ale... - Cii. Nie dyskutujemy z przełożonym. Kilka chwil później oboje stali w najtajniejszym z laboratoriów O.W.C.A. - Więc powiedz mi Shine, czego będziesz potrzebować do utworzenia Drzwi do Wieloświatu? - Tak od ręki nie umiem powiedzieć. Muszę rozrysować sobie plan. Potem dam panu szczegółową listę potrzebnych przedmiotów. Na tę chwilę, będę potrzebować jedynie DS. - Kogo? - zdumiał się szczerze Francis. - No wie pan, mojej odpowiedniczki z drugiego wymiaru. - A no tak, DS... Na co ci ona? - Przyda się - odparła wymijająco Daniella, przeszukując w poszukiwaniu kartki i czegoś do pisania. - Dobrze, sprowadzę ją. Tylko, żebyś nie wtajemniczała nikogo więcej. To ściśle tajna operacja. Nikomu nie możesz się z tym zdradzić. MM opuścił laboratorium. W tym samym momencie dziewczynie udało się znaleźć to czego szukała i z szerokim uśmiechem zabrała się do kreślenia planów Drzwi do Wieloświatu. Część 2 Phineas kończył właśnie tworzenie kostiumu R2D2, gdy do ogródka weszła Fretka. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Na widok dziwnych rzeczy na ziemi typu miecze świetlne, hełmy klonów, czy broń laserowa zwróciła się głośno, jak to Fretka, do Phineasa. - Co wy tu wyprawiacie! Phineas, aż podskoczył na dźwięk głosu swojej siostry i rozlał część farby, którą właśnie malował kostium robota. - O Fretko, wystraszyłaś mnie - oznajmił z bijącym sercem. - Ta, ta. Powiedz mi lepiej co wy i wasi frajerowaci kolesie tu wyprawiacie? - zapytała Fretka mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Więc postanowiliśmy, że odegramy dziś sceny z "Gwiezdnych wojen"... - Z "Gwiezdnych czego"? - zapytała zdumiona Fretka. - Z "Gwiezdnych wojen" - odparł Phineas. Mimo to Fretka nadal wydawała się nie rozumieć. - Hę? - Nie mów, że nigdy nie słyszałaś o "Gwiezdnych wojnach"! - powiedział Buford pojawiając się nagle w kostiumie Chewbacca. - Nie, nie słyszałam - odparła opryskliwie rudowłosa. - Jak można nie słyszeć o "Gwiezdnych wojnach"!? - zapytał Baljeet z niedowierzaniem, pojawiając się znikąd z drugiej strony nastolatki. - Najwyraźniej można! - odparła Fretka tym samym opryskliwym tonem. - Nawet ja o nich słyszałem! - zawołał Buford. - Właśnie - potwierdził Baljeet. - To co to są te "Gwiezdne wojny"! - To najlepszy film na świecie! - wykrzyknął osiłek. - "Gwiezdne wojny" to seria filmów science fiction z gatunku space opera George’a Lucasa. Tak w wielkim skrócie, opowiadają o wojnach stoczonych w kosmosie. Ale to nawet odrobinę nie oddaje tego, jak fenomenalne to filmy. Zamierzamy odegrać przygody zawarte w czwartej części pod tytułem "Nowa nadzieja". - Tak, to świetny film. - Dokładnie! - zawołał czerwonowłosy. - I nie mogę uwierzyć, że go nie widziałaś! - dodał z przejęciem. - Nie widziałam i co to taka wielka zbrodnia? - No nie, ale musisz go obejrzeć - oznajmił chłopak. Podszedł do siostry i chwycił ją za rękę. Pociągnął za sobą do salonu i posadził na kanapie. - Poczekaj tu chwilę - powiedział i wybieg zostawiając Fretkę samą. Wrócił po minucie niosąc stertę kaset. - To wszystkie części "Gwiezdnych wojen." - oznajmił wkładając jedną z kaset do czytnika. - Zacznij oglądać, a ja zrobię popcorn. Phineas udał się do kuchni, gdy wrócił zastał Fretkę siedzącą przed telewizorem z mocno otwartymi oczami i lekko uchyloną buzią. Gapiła się na ogromne napisy "Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce...". Phineas podał siostrze miskę z prażoną kukurydzą i wyszedł zostawiając ją sam na sam z telewizorem. Rudowłosa powoli zaczęła zajadać popcorn czekając na rozwój akcji. ---- Danny znajdowała się w tajnym laboratorium O.W.C.A. Jednym z tych najtajniejszych, pochłonięta pracą nad planami Drzwi do Wieloświatu. W podobnej pracowni kilkanaście dni temu Major Monogram oznajmił jej, że zostaje oficjalną pracownicą organizacji. Wtedy dziewczyna nie spodziewała się, że będzie otrzymywać aż tak poufne zadania. Drzwi laboratorium otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Carl prowadząc za przybysza z innego wymiaru. Była nim oczywiście DS. - Cześć Carl - powitała rudowłosego Shine spoglądając krótko znad planów. - Trzymaj. To lista potrzebnych części i narzędzi - dodała dziewczyna, wręczając chłopakowi kawałek papieru. Rudowłosy podszedł do niej, wziął kartkę i bez słowa opuścił laboratorium. - Dziwne - stwierdziła jedenastolatka spoglądając za oddalającym się Karlem. - Zwykle jest bardziej gadatliwy. Cześć DS. Dobrze, że już jesteś. Właśnie kończę. - Co kończysz? I po co mnie tu wezwałaś? - zapytała zamaskowana charakterystycznym dla siebie, oschłym tonem. - Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię... - Nie mam czasu, jestem w trakcie misji. Mów co jest grane. - Major Monogram rozkazał mi skonstruowanie Drzwi do Wieloświatu... - W jakim celu? - Chce dzięki nim skontaktować się z równoległymi wymiarami i wejść z nimi we współprace... - Po co ci ja? - Jak dasz mi dokończyć zdanie, to może w końcu się dowiesz. - Bardzo długie te twoje zdania. No ale mów. - Aby otworzyć Drzwi do Wieloświatu musimy w tym samym czasie otworzyć dwa równoległe Portale Międzywymiarowe, skonstruowane specjalnie do tego celu, tak by się połączyły. Jeden portal w moim wymiarze, drugi w twoim. Powstanie coś w rodzaju dziurki od klucza. Następnie w powstałe połączenie włożymy "klucz", który otworzy Drzwi. Gdyby nie to, że DS przez jakiś czas chodziła na wykłady nie miała by pojęcia o czym jej alternatywna odpowiedniczka mówi (i oto dlaczego te wykłady są tak istotną rzeczą). - To wszystko? - No w sumie to tak. - W porządku. Tyle że nie umiem budować - oznajmiła dziewczyna zakładając ręce na piersi. - Ja działam, nie bawię się klockami Lego. - Spokojnie, te plany są tak proste, że nawet ty sobie z nimi poradzisz. - To nie było miłe - oburzyła się nieznacznie zamaskowana. - Twoje porównanie moich wynalazków, do budowli z klocków Lego również. Wracając do tematu, plany nie są trudne, w razie czego niech Penny ci pomoże. Z tego co pamiętam trochę jest techno maniaczką. - No trochę jest - przyznała DS. - Weź to - Shine podsunęła swojej odpowiedniczce kopię planów i listę potrzebnych rzeczy. - Zróbcie wszystko dokładnie według instrukcji. Dokładnie. Danny skinęła głową. - Wiem co znaczy dokładnie - odparła DS oschle. Zgarnęła plany ze stolika i ruszyła ku wyjściu. - Tylko DS pamiętaj - zawołała Daniella, nim ta zdążyła opuścić pracownię. - Portale muszą zostać otwarte w tym samym momencie, a parametry portali muszą być takie same. Jeśli ich cząsteczki będą drgały z różną częstotliwością lub ich drgania nie nałożą się na siebie, powstanie olbrzymia czarna dziura, która zassie oba nasze wymiary. DS westchnęła ciężko. - Ty tak na serio? - pisnęła zamaskowana nieco zlękniona. Perspektywa wielkiej czarnej dziury wciągającej ją do środka, najwyraźniej nie specjalnie przypadła jej do gustu. - Bez paniki - zbagatelizowała Daniella z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - To w najgorszym razie. Prawdopodobieństwo wynosi jedynie jakieś trzydzieści procent. Agentka przełknęła głośno ślinę i opuściła pomieszczenie. Część 3 Perry i Penny po dość długim locie, obfitującym w masę atrakcji - jak wściekła gęś dziobiąca Penny, za potrącenie jej synka, lub akcja ratowania Perry, który wyleciał z poduszkowca (a raczej został wypchnięty, przez Penny, która wściekła się, że dziobak wyśmiewa jej imię), albo też ucieczka przed chmarą pszczół (Penny zachciało się miodziku) - wylądowali na balkonie D.E.Inc.. Wysiedli powoli z poduszkowca i weszli przez uchylone drzwi do laboratorium. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Dziobaki szły ostrożnie rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Nagle usłyszały szamotanie i stłumiony głos. Gdy ich wzrok nieco bardziej przywykł do ciemności dostrzegły przed sobą znajomą postać, siedzącą na krześle. Był nią Dundersztyc. Mężczyzna był związany i zakneblowany. Gdy dostrzegł przed sobą Agentów, zaczął się mocniej szamotać i coś krzyczeć, jednak knebel tłumił wszelkie dźwięki wydobywające się z ust doktorka. Dziobaki gapiły się na niego nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić. - Co tu się u licha dzieje? - zapytał Perry. Nagle drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się i w blasku oślepiającego światła wydobywającego się z kuchni, Agenci dostrzegli zarys drugiej znajomej postaci. Wysokiej kobiety o zadartym nosie i ostrym podbródku. Dziobaki stanęły gotowe do walki. Kobieta natychmiast podniosła jedną rękę, w drugiej trzymała bowiem talerzyk z ciastem, i przemówiła lekko niewyraźnym głosem. - Spotojnie ne chce walcyc. Agenci spojrzeli na nią jak na nie w pełni zdrową. Hanna przełknęła to co akurat miał w buzi i przemówiła niezwykle miłym, jak na nią, głosem. - Nie chce walczyć. Perry opuścił łapki, Penny jednak nie zaufała swojej nemezis tak łatwo. - Grrr... - zaterkotała i wskazała na zakneblowanego mężczyznę. - To nie tak jak myślisz Penny panno dziobak... - oznajmiła kobieta. - Chwilkę a co myślisz? Zresztą nie ważne. Ja wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Bo widzicie postanowiłam stać się dobra! - wykrzyknęła i uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że Perry z przerażenia schował się za partnerkę. - Zakneblowałam Heinza, żeby udowodnić wam swą wewnętrzną przemianę! Jestem teraz zupełnie nową Hanną! Właściwie możecie mi mówić Haniu - oznajmiła kobieta z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Penny opuściła łapki, jednak nadal patrzała nieufnie na swoją nemezis, bądź eks-nemezis. - To jak? Może usiądziemy wspólnie i napijemy się herbatki? Zjecie trochę mojego przepysznego ciasta z brzoskwiniami, a ja opowiem wam o tym dlaczego postanowiłam odejść z ciemnej strony mocy i znów stanąć się tą dobrą - zaproponowała doktor T. Dziobaki ruszyły z wolna za Taylor, która poprowadziła ich do kuchni. ---- Danny skończyła budowę portalu, w tym samym momencie do laboratorium weszła DS wraz z Penny. - Cześć Pen. - Witaj Danny - przywitała się uprzejmie dziobaczka. - Dobra ja, my już skończyłyśmy - oznajmiła DS. - Jak genialnie zasugerowałaś, Pen mi pomogła. - Ja też już skończyłam. Do pracowni wkroczył Major Monogram, a za nim Carl. Francis wydawał się być nieco zniecierpliwiony. - Długo to jeszcze potrwa - zapytał opryskliwie. - Portale są już gotowe, wystarczy tylko je otworzyć i wsadzić "klucz". - No to na co jeszcze czekasz? Danny podeszła do DS i podała jej komunikator i jakiś mały kawałek papieru. - Weź to i ustaw wszystko jak ci powiem. Pamiętaj, kiedy powiem już wciśniesz biały przycisk - oznajmiła. DS i Pen ponownie wróciły do swojego wymiaru. - DS słyszysz mnie? - Głośno i wyraźnie. - Dobra. Ustaw lewe pokrętło na 607 stopni. - DS to prawe pokrętło, nie lewe! - dobiegł z oddali głos Pen. - A tak, racja... Gotowe. - Dobrze teraz prawe pokrętło przekręć o kąt 43 stopni. - Zrobione. - Przesuń czerwoną wajchę w prawo, a zieloną opuść dół. - Czerwoną wajchę w... Mogła byś powtórzyć? - DS skup się. Przesuń czerwoną wajchę w prawo, a zieloną opuść w dół. - DS to jest niebieski... - Dobra przecież wiem Pen... Mam. - Teraz wpisz kod, który ci podałam. - Na tej karteczce? - A masz inny? - Nie musisz być niemiła. Okej. Już. - Dobra teraz po kolei wciskaj przyciski. Tylko tym razem nie pomyl kolorów... Fioletowy, niebieski, zielony, żółty, pomarańczowy, czerwony... Teraz przygotuj się... JUŻ! Danny i DS w jednym momencie wcisnęły biały przycisk, w tej samej chwili portal rozjaśniły wszystkie kolory tęczy, po sekundzie jednak światło stało się zupełnie białe. - Dobra to wszystko, jak chcecie zobaczyć wielki finał, zapraszam do nas. Kilka chwil później DS i Penny ponownie zjawiły się w laboratorium. W tym samym momencie, Danny wsunęła "klucz" w otwarty portal. Białe światło stało się jeszcze jaśniejsze i pochłonęło wszystkich dookoła. Po minucie wszystko wróciło do normy. Światło zgasło, a przed oczami ukazały się im olbrzymie, metalowe drzwi. Danny z uśmiechem na twarzy odwróciła się w stronę towarzyszy. - Udało się - oznajmiła uradowana. - Świetnie Shine, a teraz pozwól, że wraz z Carlem pójdziemy... nawiązywać nowe znajomości i współprace. - Ale myślałam, że będę mogła iść z majorem. - Przykro mi, ale to NIEMOŻLIWE. Monogram zepchnął Daniellę na bok, po czym wraz z Carlem otworzył drzwi i wszedł przez nie do Korytarza Wieloświatu. - Czekajcie tu na nas - oznajmił białowłosy i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Część 4 Perry i Penny zasiadali przy stole w kuchni Dundersztyca, zajadając ciasto z brzoskwiniami wypieku doktor T. Siedząca przed nimi Hanna właśnie kończyła swą przydługą i mrożącą krew żyłach opowieść o tym jak wstąpiła na ścieżkę światła. - I właśnie wtedy obudziło się we mnie dobro, które od lat drzemało uśpione głębokim snem, na dnie mego serca - zakończyła swój monolog. Dziobaki popatrzyły po sobie. - I jak wam smakuje ciasto? - zapytała po chwili Taylor. Penny podała jej talerzyk na znak, że chce dokładki. - Chcesz jeszcze Penny panno dziobak? A ty Perry panie dziobaku? Zresztą co tam nałożę wam jeszcze i naleje wam też trochę mleka. Dziobaki piją mleko prawda? No tak, w końcu to ssaki! Kobieta podeszła do lodówki i zaczęła przygotowywać kolejny poczęstunek dla gości. Penny zwróciła się szeptem do swego partnera. - Perry ja jej nie ufam. - Co? Ale dlaczego? - Ta jej bajeczka o tym jak stała się dobra... - Była całkiem realistyczna... - Na serio uwierzysz, że Dundersztyc dał by się związać i zakneblować jakiejś... Dobra, dał by się, ale tu nie o to chodzi. - Penny jesteś zbyt nieufna. - Muszę być nieufna, to moja nemezis! Perry ja wiem, co mówię. Ona kłamie. Znam ją długo i nawet dla swojego brata nie była taka miła, a to osoba na której jej najbardziej zależy. W tej kobiecie nie ma dobra! Nie miało by się w niej co obudzić. A jej serce jest martwe odkąd urwała głowę swojemu pluszowemu misiowi w wieku czterech lat. - Skoro tak mówisz... Ale ciasto robi dobre - stwierdził dziobak. - Fakt, ciasto robi dobre - przyznała mu racje dziobaczka. W końcu Taylor wróciła do Agentów z dwoma talerzami ciasta z brzoskwiniami i dwiema sporymi szklankami mleka. - Dziękuję - zaterkotała Penny i uśmiechnęła się. - Nie ma za co... Bo ty mi podziękowałaś prawda Agentko P? Zresztą. Wiesz to może teraz opowiem wam o tym jak pewnej nocy... Podczas gdy Taylor znów zaczęła opowiadać jakąś historie, Penny zaterkotała półgębkiem do Perry. - Ty z nią tu zostań, a ja pójdę zbadać sprawę. - Znowu czarną robotę zlecasz mi - odterkotał dziobak, ale przystał na propozycje partnerki, w końcu ciasto samo się nie zje. Penny wstała od stołu. - Dokąd idziesz Agentko P? - Grry... - zaterkotała Penny i pokazała, że musi siusiu. - Aha. Trafisz sama? Agentka uniosła kciuk na znak, że tak i wyszła z kuchni, a Taylor wróciła do zanudzania Perry wspomnieniami ze swej młodości. ---- Danny, DS i alt-Penny siedziały już od dłuższego czasu na podłodze w laboratorium i czekały na powrót Monograma i Carla. - Ile to jeszcze potrwa - zapytała znudzona Danny. DS wzruszyła ramionami - A bo ja wiem? To twój wymiar i twój przełożony... - odparła DS. - Ile zwykle przesiaduje w innych wymiarach? - Właściwie, czemu też tu ze mną czekacie? - zapytała brązowowłosa. - Bo major kazał - odparła bez zastanowienia DS, po chwili dodała. - Poza tym Penny bardzo chciała odwiedzić jakiś inny wymiar, nie licząc twojego. Dziewczyna wskazała na Agentkę P, a ta skinęła głową, na znak że to prawda. W laboratorium znów zapadła cisza. Dobre półgodziny później metalowe drzwi otworzyły się w końcu i wyszedł przez nie Major Monogram i Carl. Za nimi zaczęli wchodzić jacyś ludzie w białych kombinezonach, pod pachami ściskali hełmy. Tłum ludzi powiększał się coraz bardziej. - Co do jasne... - zaczęła Danny. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się obliczą przybyszów. - Majorze co to ma znaczyć?! - wykrzyknęła rozpoznając znajome twarze. - To NASI sprzymierzeńcy Shine - oznajmił MM i uśmiechnął się przerażająco. - Przecież to złoczyńcy! - zawołała jedenastolatka wskazując na otaczających ich ludzi. Stało przed nimi bowiem kilka tuzinów Dundersztyców, Hann i doktorów GU, a także jakiś innych typków o nieprzyjemnych twarzach. - Tak jak najbardziej. Błahahahahhaha! - zaśmiał się major. Danny ten demoniczny rechot wydał się dziwnie znajomy. - Pan... - Brać je! - wykrzyknął Francis. W jednej chwili cała trójka została pojmana przez zbiry. Nim DS czy choćby Penny zdołały zareagować na niespodziewany zwrot akcji, dziewczyny zostały wepchnięte zza drzwi do wieloświatu. Po czym Carl podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je. By upewnić się, że nikt się przez nie nie przedostanie grupka szturmowców, zastawiła je meblami. - Dzisiaj podbijemy ten świat, a jutro wszystkie pozostałe! - wykrzyknął Monogram i uniósł pięść na znak triumfu. ---- Penny weszła do laboratorium i skierowała się na paluszka ku związanemu mężczyźnie. Gdy Hainz dostrzegł, że stoi przed nim Agentka P znów zaczął się szamotać i coś sapać. Penny wskoczyła mu na kolana i zdjęła knebel z ust. Jednocześnie przyłożyła łapę do buzi i dała znak by był cicho. Założyła swój Modulator Mowy i zwróciła się szeptem do złoczyńcy. - Dobra Dundersztyc. Gadaj co planuje Hanna i dlaczego cie związała? Dziobaczka zabrała dłoń z ust doktora D. - Agentko P. To ja Carl. - Masz mnie za idiotkę? Myślisz, że nie zauważę różnicy miedzy złym naukowcem, a dzieciakiem w pinglach? - Ale kiedy... Hey. Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Posłuchaj. Zostałem porwany dziś rano przez Dundersztyca i Gugungtenpruljungingena, jejku co za nazwiska, zaciągnęli mnie do Spółki Zło i zamienili mózgami z doktorem D. Potem Dundersztyc w moim ciele i GU-GU wyszli i kazali Hannie się mną zająć. Nie wiem co kombinują, ale to na pewno nic dobrego. Widziałem tylko, że zabrali urządzenie do zamiany mózgów ze sobą. - Niezła bajeczka D, ale słyszałam lepsze. - Kiedy to prawda. Udowodnię ci. Nazywasz się Pennyline Lonetta Vabla Fabla Babla Blu Bella, masz... - Dobra to wystarczy - mruknęła dziobaczka ponownie zasłaniając mu buzię łapką. Tylko dwie osoby na świecie znają jej pełne, pełne imię. Daniella bo je nadała i Carl bo czyta akta. - Ale to by znaczyło. Oczy Penny powiększyły się z przerażenia. - Skąd wziął się tu doktor GU? - zapytała zlękniona nie na żarty zabierając dłoń z ust stażysty. - Nie mam pojęcia! - Nie drzyj się - uciszyła mężczyznę dziobaczka. Penny spojrzała na kuchenne drzwi, po chwili znów przeniosła wzrok na Carla w ciele doktora D. - Wierzę ci - oznajmiła i rozwiązała porwanego. Chłopak wstał z krzesła i rozmasował nadgarstki. - Hanna zachowuje się zdecydowanie zbyt dziwnie i jeśli mam komuś wierzyć to zdecydowanie nie jej - powiedziała dziobaczka. - Ale w takim razie gdzie jest Dundersztyc i GU? W tym momencie Penny zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Hanna zachowywała się tego ranka dość dziwacznie. Część 5 Danny wylądowała twardo na podłodze, po chwili tuż obok upadła DS i Pen. Dziewczyny usłyszały trzask drzwi. Danny poderwała się na nogi i podbiegła do metalowych wrót, przez które tu wleciały. Pchnęła je te stawiły jednak opór. - Musieli je zaryglować czy coś! - wykrzyknęła wciąż napierając, nic to jednak nie dało. Po chwili dziewczyna osunęła się po nich i wylądowała naburmuszona na podłodze. - Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem - oznajmiła DS. - Myślałam, że Carl i Major Monogram z twojego wymiaru są dobrzy. - Bo są. To nie był ani Carl, ani major Monogram - oznajmiła Daniella ze zdenerwowaniem. - Co takiego? - Ktoś musiał się w nich zmienić. - Niby kto? - Ten rechot... To był... GU... - GU? Nie znam żadnego GU? - Może w twoim wymiarze nazywany jest inaczej. My mówimy na niego GU, chociaż naprawdę ma na nazwisko Gugungtenpruljungingen. - Nie kojarzę - oznajmiła DS. - Za to ja znam - odezwała się Penny. - W naszym wymiarze nazywany jest Rex Niger. Jest despotycznym i rządnym krwi władcą Quarty. Małej wyspy na Oceanie Spokojnym. Penny zamilkła. Cała trójka stała w zupełnej ciszy. Nie trwało to jednak długo. - Przecież to było oczywiste od początku! Powinnam zauważyć, że MM to nie MM! - wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie rozeźlona Daniella. - A ja głupia dałam się nabrać na tę maskaradę. Jak mogłam uwierzyć, że Major Monogram mógł by kazać mi zrobić coś tak wymyślnego! - To nie twoja wina - pocieszyła ją Pen. - Ty wykonywałaś tylko rozkaz swego dowódcy. - Nie zadręczaj się tym teraz - oznajmiła DS. - Czasu nie cofniesz, a my musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać i powstrzymać tego całego GU. A właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy? Danny wstała z podłogi. Dziewczyny rozejrzały się dookoła. Znajdowały się na środku olbrzymiego korytarza pełnego drzwi różnych rozmiarów, kształtów i kolorów. Korytarz wydawał się nie mieć ani początku, ani końca. Nie miał sufitu, a nad głowami dziewczyn rozpościerało się nieskończone, gwieździste niebo. Kiedy spojrzało się w dół widać było jedynie grubą, sięgającą kolan warstwę gęstej mgły, tak gęstej, że podłoga (jeśli w ogóle tam była) nie była widoczna. - To Korytarz Multiwersum - oznajmiła Danny. - A te drzwi prowadzą pewnie do innych wymiarów i światów. - Ja się stąd wydostaniemy, skoro drzwi do twojego wymiaru są zamknięte? - zapytała DS. - Do mojego są zamknięte - zaczęła ostrożnie Daniella. - Ale do twojego mogą być otwarte. - Ale Drzwi do Wieloświatu powstały tylko w twoim wymiarze. - Nie do końca. Widzisz, kiedy otworzyłyśmy Drzwi do Wieloświatu, powstało przejście w każdym możliwym świecie. Jednak żeby je dostrzec musimy przejść przez główne wrota, te w moim wymiarze. Teraz gdy już nam się udało możemy wędrować między światami. Jedne z tych drzwi prowadzą do wymiaru Beta. Problem polega na ty, że nie wiemy które. - Jak możemy się dowiedzieć które to? Sprawdzając wszystkie po kolei zajmie nam to wieki! Tu są miliony drzwi! - To nie może być daleko - usiłowała pocieszyć dziewczynę Daniella. - Nasze wymiary są stosunkowo blisko. Czujecie jakieś kosmiczne wibracje? Ponoć każdy świat ma specyficzny przepływ energii więc teoretycznie mogłybyście "wyczuć" swoje drzwi. - Teoretycznie? - No, w teorii. Praktycznie to jeszcze nikt nie miał okazji tego badać - odparła jedenastolatka. - Jesteśmy pierwsi. To wyczuwacie coś? DS wzruszyła jedynie rękami. - A ty Penn? Alt-Penny zamyśliła się chwile. - Może w tę stronę? - Więc na przód. - No i masz swoje zwiedzanie wymiarów - zwróciła się do Agentki P zamaskowana. Dziewczyny ruszyły przed siebie. Szły kilka minut. A może to trwało kilka godzin? Trudno powiedzieć. Nagle drzwi z prawej strony otworzyły się i wyleciał z nich olbrzymi motyl. Przeleciał nad głowami dziewczyn zwalając je przy okazji z nóg, przeleciał kilka metrów wzdłuż korytarza i wleciał w zupełnie inne drzwi. - Co to było!? - zwołała zmasowana z bijącym sercem. - To tylko motyl - odparła Danny wstając z zamglonej podłogi. - To nie był motyl - oświadczyła DS. - Wiem jak wygląda motyl i to nie był motyl. To jakiś mutant. - Jak dostał się do Korytarza Multiwersum? - zapytała zaciekawiona Penny. Dziobaczka wydawała się wszystkim zainteresowana i zauroczona, w przeciwieństwie do alt-Danny, która była przestraszona i zdenerwowana, jak by coś ją niepokoiło. - Możliwe, że przez przypadek. Czasem takie portale lub drzwi, jeśli wolisz, otwierają się same i można przez nie się tu dostać. Powstają wtedy anomalie. Tata opowiadał mi kiedyś o istotach, które podróżując w ten sposób dostały się do naszego wymiaru. Nazywają się Megalianie. Przemierzały Korytarz Wieloświatu, odwiedzają inne światy, aż w końcu trafili na nasz i postanowili się tu osiedlić. Ponoć są bardzo inteligentnymi istotami i zawsze są w takim samym wieku. Są praktycznie nieśmiertelni. Tata wspominał też coś o świecie, w którym Megalianie żyli, ale został zniszczony. Nie wiem z jakich powodów. - Ty i twój tata, spędzacie dużo czasu razem? - zapytała cicho DS. - Dość. A ty? DS spuściła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w mgłę. Gdyby nie maska zasłaniając jej prawie całą twarz, dało by się dostrzec olbrzymie rumieńce. - Nie - wyszeptała. - Czemu? - zdziwiła się brązowowłosa. - Twój tata też jest naukowcem, prawda? Widziałam go u Taylor, podczas Akcji Wieża. Teraz kiedy wrócił do domu spędzacie pewnie wiele czasu razem? - On wrócił do domu. Ja nie - oznajmiła zamaskowana. - Jak to? Nie rozumiem. Jak to nie wróciłaś do domu? To gdzie mieszkasz? - Jestem Agentką O.W.C.A., tam się wychowałam i tam mieszkam. Wspomnienia taty z Akcji Wieża zostały usunięte, moi rodzice nie wiedzą, że żyję. Myślą, że zostałam zabita przez Taylor pięć lat temu - powiedziała DS. Danny wpatrywała się w jej oczy z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to? Penny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i wzięła ją za rękę jak małą dziewczynkę. Ona dobrze wiedziało co takiego stało się pięć lat temu. Co zrobił Taylor, jakim sposobem Daniella przeżyła i jak mała sześcioletnia Dani Shine stała się DS, Agentką O.W.C.A. Zapadło milczenie. Danny zrezygnowała z drążenia tego, dość bolesnego, tematu. Nagle drzwi z ich lewej strony otworzyły się. Dziewczyny jak na komendę spojrzały w tamtym kierunku, a po chwili zostały zassane do zupełnie nieznanego im świata. Cała trójka unosiła się w powietrzu. Lewitowała kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytała Penny okręcając się dookoła. - W jakimś innym świecie - odparła Danny również wirując w powietrzu. - Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję - odezwała się DS wisząc do góry nogami. W tym samym momencie podleciało do nich dwoje dziwnie ubranych chłopców, w których Danny rozpoznała odpowiedników Phineasa i Ferba. Mieli na sobie śnieżnobiałe stroje, a na szyjach przywiązane również białe peleryny. Unosili się z pełną gracją i w przeciwieństwie do Danny, jej alter-ega i alt-Penny nie obracali się jak bąki. - Kim, że jesteście zacne panienki? - zapytał odpowiednik Phineasa. Mimo, że brzmiał jak Phineas i wyglądał jak Phineas (pomijając dziwaczny strój) daleko mu było do Phineasa z wymiaru Alfa, czy Beta. Jego maniery były nienaganne, był ułożony i szarmancki, wprost przykład dżentelmena. Podleciał do Danny i chwycił ją za dłoń pomagając jej ustać w odpowiedniej pozycji. Ferb to samo zrobił z Penny i DS. - Cześć Phineas - powitała go Danny z uśmiechem. - Jestem Danny, to DS i Penny. My trafiłyśmy tu z innego wymiaru. - Spostrzegłem to - odparł Phineas z przymilnym uśmiechem. - To po co pytasz, Flynn? - odezwała się DS jak zwykle szorstko i niemiło. Mimo tonu jej głosu czerwonowłosy nadal się uśmiechał. DS poczuła, że ten jego wieczny wyszczerz zaczyna ją irytować. - Zawżdy, tak jest w dobrym guście - odparł chłopak. Po chwili oznajmił - Pozwólcie zacne panienki, że ja i mój brat pomożemy wam dostać się na ziemię. - Właściwie to my powinnyśmy już... - Nie dajcie się prosić. Zapoznacie naszych przyjaciół. Phineas i Ferb pociągnęli dziewczyny na ziemię. Gdy tylko Danny wyczuła twardy grunt pod stopami poczuła jak powraca siła grawitacji i zachwiała się lekko. DS zwaliła się na ziemię jak słoń zaskoczona nagłą zmianą, za to Penny z pełną gracją stanęła na tylnych łapach. Dziewczyny rozejrzały się dookoła. Znajdowały się po środku zielonej łąki porośniętej masą barwnych kwiatów. Nigdzie nie było widać żadnych domów, niedaleko rosło tylko olbrzymie drzewo, takie samo jak w ogródku Phineas i Ferba tyle, że było piękniejsze i ozdobione białymi kwiatami. Kilka kilometrów dalej widać było dość groźnie wyglądający las. - Jak tu pięknie - wyszeptała brązowowłosa. - Zaiste. Gdyż to łąka piękna, dobroci i pokoju - oznajmił Ferb. Po chwili podeszło do nich kilkoro osób. Wszystkie były ubrane podobnie jak Phineas i Ferb, w białe stroje i białe peleryny. U boku Phineasa stanęła czarnowłosa dwunastolatka. Uśmiechała się promiennie. Dopiero po chwili Danny rozpoznała w niej Izabelę, była bardzo piękna, znacznie piękniejsza niż Izabela z jej wymiaru. W tym świecie wszystko było piękniejsze. Shapiro chwyciła czerwonowłosego za dłoń. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się niespodziewanie. Czyżby to była miłość? Tak chłopak wyraźnie promieniał tym uczuciem, zresztą Izabela również. - Moja miłości - szepnęła czarnowłosa. - Kim są twe nowe znajome? - To przybyszki z innego świata najdroższa. Do Ferba podbiegła brązowowłosa jedenastolatka o dużych, niebieskich oczach, nieco jaśniejszych niż oczy Danny i DS. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i opadały delikatnie na ramiona, plecy i twarz. Dziewczyna objęła Ferba w pasie i pocałowała go w policzek. Mimo, że wyglądem za bardzo nie przypominała, ani Danny, ani DS, Danny zrozumiała, że to jej odpowiedniczka. Brązowowłosa patrzyła jak Danny z łąki całuje zielonowłosego i czuła, że ma wielką ochotę zamienić się z nią miejscami. W końcu jednak Daniella z łąki wypuściła zielonowłosego z objęć i zwróciła się do Danny i DS. - Witajcie siostry! - zawołała rozradowana. - A kim jest ta zadziwiająca istota? - zapytała spoglądając na Penny znajdującą się między Danny i DS. Dziewczyny spojrzały na dziobaczkę. - Eee... To dziobak - odparł DS. - Dziobak? - zdumiała się Danny z łąki. - Tak. To takie zwierzę - oznajmiła zamaskowana. "Świetnie. W tym wymiarze jestem skretyniałą lalunią" pomyślała."Nie dość, że całuje Fletchera to jeszcze nie wiem co to dziobak." - Ach - zawołała Dani z łąki jak by wszystko stało się jasne. - Musicie mi wybaczyć - oznajmiła. - To wymiar ludzi. Tu nie ma zwierząt. Są tylko ludzie, dobrzy bądź źli. - To znaczy, ze nie ma tu Penny? - zawołała Danny. Danny z łąki wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ależ oczywiście, że jest. Tylko nie jest, jak to nazwałaś, dziobakiem, tylko człowiekiem. W tym momencie podeszła do nich wysoka trzynastolatka o orzechowych oczach i seledynowych włosach. - Witajcie. Nazywam się Pennylin. Ale przyjaciele mówią na mnie Penny - przedstawiła się. - To jest mój przyjaciel Perry - dodała wskazując na chłopaka stojącego za jej plecami. Podobnie jak Pennylin miał seledynowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Za ludzkim Perry stał Baljeet i Buford, obaj wyjątkowo przystojni. A także Fretka i Jeremiasz, ściskający się za ręce. - Bardzo nam miło wszystkich poznać, ale musimy już wracać do Korytarza Multiświata i odnaleźć drzwi do wymiaru Beta. - Życzę wam powodzenia siostry - odezwała się Danny z łąki z szerokim uśmiechem. - Pozwólcie, że ja i mój brat pomożemy wam w dostaniu się do przejścia - zaproponował Phineas z łąki. - Było by miło - odparła Danny i spojrzała w niebo na przejście umiejscowione kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ich głowami. - Tylko bądź ostrożny ukochany - zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego Izabela z łąki i pocałowała go czule. - Nie niepokój się o mnie miła. - Jak ktoś tu jeszcze raz kogoś pocałuje to rzygnę - odezwała się DS. W tym samym momencie jak na komendę Ferb i Danny z łąki znów się pocałowali. - Błagam! Chodźmy już stąd! Tu jest zdecydowanie zbyt dużo... - Miłości? - skończyła Penny i uśmiechnęła się. - A żebyś wiedziała. Chodźmy, albo lećmy wszystko jedno. Po chwili Danny, DS i Penny z pomocą Phineasa i Ferba z łąki wzbiły się w powietrze i znalazły z powrotem w zamglonym i ciemnym korytarzu. - Nareszcie - ucieszyła się zamaskowana i oparła z ulgą o drzwi naprzeciw. - Serdecznie dość mam tych wszystkich czułości. Że Shapiro całuje się z Flynnem to jeszcze przeboleję, ale jak ja mogłam dopuścić się takiej zbrodni!? Żeby Fletcher?! Ohyda. - Aż tak go nie lubisz? - zapytała zdziwiona Danny. - Przecież nawet w twoim wymiarze nie jest taki zły. - Chłopak dobrze walczy fakt, ale to wszystko - odpowiedziała wymijająco zamaskowana. W tym samym momencie drzwi o które się opierała otworzyły się i DS wpadła przez nie do środka. Danny i Penny podbiegły do nich i wychyliły przez nie głowy. Po chwili jednak one również wleciały przez nie do środka. ---- Penny wróciła do kuchni. Stanęła w drzwiach i zwróciła się po dziobakowemu do swojego partnera. - Perry, mogę cię prosić na słówko? - Zaczekaj chwile Pen, Hania kończy opowieść o tym jak.... - Perry! Do mnie, ale już! Dziobak wstał pospiesznie z miejsca i pokazał Hani, by minutkę zaczekała. Dziobaczka wyciągnęła partnera z kuchni i zamknęła z nimi drzwi. - Co chcesz? Co takiego tam odkryłaś? Penny jedynie wskazała łapą na Carla w ciele Dundersztyca, który stał za nią. (Jakim cudem Perry wcześniej go nie dostrzegł? Nie wiem.) - Dlaczego ty go wypuściłaś!? - Bo to nie jest Dundersztyc, tylko Carl! - Jak to? - Zamieniono go mózgami - wyjaśniła krótko Agentka. - Ale to nie wszystko. GU wrócił. Oczy Perry rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. - Sprzymierzył się z Dundersztycem i Taylor. Razem coś planują. Pamiętasz jak dziwacznie wyglądał dziś Monogram? Jak by stoczył jakąś walkę. Pomyślałam, że może GU i Dundersztyc go dopadli, a że mieli ze sobą Zmieniacz Mózgów to pewnie MM to teraz GU! - To by znaczyło, że GU ma w garści całą O.W.C.A.! - Mało tego, ma w garści O.W.C.A., nas i naszych właścicieli! On wezwał do siebie dzisiaj Danny! A jak coś jej zrobił złego!? A jak ją skrzywdził!? - Pen opanuj się! Z Danny pewnie wszystko jest w porządku. Nasz największy problem teraz to Taylor. Musimy z nią coś zrobić. Podczas gdy dziobaki prowadziły całkiem głośną debatę, Carl wpadł na dość genialny jak na niego pomysł. Wszedł po cichu do kuchni. Wziął stojącą na szafce patelnie i przywalił nią Taylor w głowę, która stała odwrócona tyłem zmywając naczynia. Potem oszołomiony tym co zrobił upuścił patelnię. Na dźwięk upadającego rondla do kuchni wbiegli Agenci. Penny w pośpiechu założyła Modulator i zwróciła się do stażysty. - Coś ty zrobił!? No co zrobiłeś?! Chwila... Dobrze zrobiłeś. A teraz Perry zwiąż ją. Dziobak posłuszny jak nigdy swej partnerce związał Hannie ręce i nogi, po czym zakneblował usta. Następnie z pomocą Du-Carla posadził ją na krześle i przywiązał do niego. - No to Hanie mamy z głowy. Teraz musimy wrócić do O.W.C.A. i zająć się Dusiem i GUsiem - oznajmiła Agentka i wraz ze swymi wiernymi kompanami wsiadła do poduszkowca i czym prędzej udała się do organizacji. Część 6 Poduszkowiec wylądował na dachu O.W.C.A.. Dziobaki i Du-Carl biegiem ruszyli w kierunku windy. Zjechali nią na pierwsze piętro i wparowali do gabinetu Majora Monograma. Jednak dowódcy tam nie było. Penny podbiegła do sekretarki MM, Agentki K. - Gdzie jest major Monogram?! - wykrzyknęła chwytając Krysie panią Kurkę za piórka. - Ooon... Wyszeeedł dooo laaabooorattoriiumm... - odgdakała Krysia. Penny puściła kurkę, a ta opadła na swoje miejsce. - Do laboratorium - zarządziła dziobaczka, a jej towarzysze ruszyli za nią. Wszyscy obracali za nimi głowy zszokowani. Po ostatnim incydencie, tym jak Dundersztyc rozwalił biuro MM, doktorek dostał dożywotni zakaz zbliżania się do organizacji, a jego zdjęcie zawisło na tablicy NIEPOŻĄDANI obok zdjęcia Denisa (króliczego zdrajcy) i Justina Bobra. Tak więc jego widok tutaj był co najmniej szokujący. Agenci i Du-Carl wsiedli do windy, a Perry wcisnął przycisk z numerem -20. Po kilku minutach winda stanęła. Wszyscy wysiedli z niej pospiesznie i skierowali się w stronę tajnego laboratorium. Otworzyli drzwi z rozmachem, a to co przed sobą dostrzegli zaparło im dech w piersiach i wprawiło w osłupienie. Stała przed nimi armia Klonów. Wszyscy odziani w białe uniformy i w białych hełmach na głowach. Po środku stał major Mono-GU i Ca-Dundersztyc (czyli GU w ciele majora Monograma i Dundersztyc w ciele Carla). - Spóźniliście się! - wykrzyknął rozradowany Mono-GU i wybuchnął demonicznym śmiechem. - Gdzie jest moja Danny! - wykrzyknęła dziobaczka. - Panna Shine jest teraz na międzywymiarowej wycieczce - odparł złoczyńca z groźnym uśmieszkiem. - Pojmać ich! Klony rzuciły się na Agentów i Du-Carla. Walka była zacięta jednak biali mieli przewagę i po kilku minutach zajadłej bijatyki (której nie opisze bo mi się nie chce) nasi bohaterowie (czyli ci dobrzy... czyli Perry, Penny i Carl) zostali schwytani, związani i zakneblowani. - Zamknijcie ich razem z ich szefuńciem - rozkazał GU. Jego pachołkowie zawlekli dziobaki i chłopaka do schowka na szczotki i zamknęli za nimi drzwi. W składziku zapanowały egipskie ciemności. Dziobaki zaczęły się szamotać wściekle by oswobodzić się z więzów. W końcu Penny udało się wypluć knebel z ust i zwróciła się do Perry. - W zegarku mam laser, naciśnij i przetnij węzy Carla, a ty Carl później nas rozwiążesz. Dziobak zrobił jak mu jego partnerka rozkazała i po chwili wszyscy byli już wolni. Nagle Perry wyczuł pod łapą coś miękkiego. Wyciągnął z kieszeni latarkę i poświecił nią na ten dziwny przedmiot. Okazało się, że była to twarz Gugungtenpruljungingena. Dziobak podskoczył z przerażenia i o mało nie skonał na zawał. - Grrryyyyyy!! (tłumaczenie: Najświętsza Panienko!) - zaterkotał. Penny zerknęła co tak przeraziło jej partnera. - To GU! Czyli MM!- wykrzyknęła. - Jest nieprzytomny, ale oddycha - oznajmił Carl sprawdzając oddech. Stażysta zaczął cucić swego mentora, jednak bez skutków. - Pozwól, że ja to załatwię - zaproponowała Agentka, odsuwając Carla na bok. Udała, że podwija rękaw i zdzieliła z liścia GU-Monogramowi w twarz. Czynność tę powtórzyła kilkakrotnie krzycząc przy okazji. - Niech major się ocknie! W końcu mężczyzna poderwał się jak oparzony i rozejrzał dookoła. - Gdzie ja jestem? I dlaczego boli mnie twarz? Ostatnie co pamiętam to Carl wchodzący do mojego gabinetu wraz z... doktorem GU! Chwila dlaczego mam taki dziwny głos? I co tu u licha robi Dundersztyc?! Zakazałem mu zbliżać się do mojego biura! - Ja to majorowi wszystko wyjaśnię po kolei - uspokoiła go dziobaczka i zaczęła odpowiadać na zadane przez MM pytania. - To nie jest Dundersztyc tylko Carl w jego ciele. Jest pan obecnie w schowku na miotły, gdzie zamknął pana ten prawdziwy Dundersztyc i GU. Boli pana twarz, ponieważ... To nieistotne, a ma pan Majorze taki dziwny głos bo jest pan w ciele doktora Gugungtenpruljungingena. - CO!? Penny pokiwała głową. - Perry daj lusterko. - Grryyy... (tłumaczenie: Nie mam lusterka. Po co miało by mi być lusterko?) - Nie udawaj, wiem że nosisz ze sobą lusterko. Dziobak z lekkim ociąganiem wyciągnął z kieszeni mini lustereczko i podał Penny. - Grrry... (tłumaczenie: Służy mi do celów strategicznych) - wyjaśnił dziobak. - Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Agentka podała lusterko dowódcy, a ten się w nim przejrzał. - Co oni mi zrobili! - wykrzyknął i zaczął płakać jak bóbr. - Nie daruję im tego, nie daruję! - Spokojnie majorze wszystko będzie dobrze. Powstrzymamy ich i odzyskamy pańskie ciało - pocieszył go Carl. - Grryy... (tłumaczenie: Tak ale najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać) - odezwał się Perry. ---- DS wylądowała twardo na ziemi. Po chwili upadły na nią Danny i Penny. - Przepraszam DS! - wykrzyknęła alt-Penny i wstała z partnerki. Danny pomogła swojej odpowiedniczce podnieść się z ziemi. Zamaskowana otrzepała się i rozejrzała dookoła. - To nie ten wymiar - stwierdziła stanowczo. - Musimy wracać i... - spojrzenie dziewczyny powędrowało wysoko do góry. - Niech to. Za wysoko nie dostaniemy się tam. Przejście było zawieszone kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ich głowami. - Co teraz? - zapytała Pen. - Znajdźmy jakąś drabinę czy coś... - zaczęła Danny, jednak w jednej chwili umilkła. Tuż za plecami usłyszała cichy głos. - Idź. - Nie ty idź. - Ja nigdzie nie pójdę. Niech on pójdzie. - Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego zawsze to muszę być ja? - Odejdźcie ja pójdę. Zza stojącego nieopodal drzewa wyszedł... Trudno określić kto, a raczej co. Był rozmiarów dwunastoletniego chłopca, ale nie wyglądał jak człowiek. Miał ptasie pióra w kolorze czerwieni, dziób i ptasi ogon, a na plecach miał skrzydła. Podszedł niepewnie do dziewczyn, a te odsunęły się na krok. Chłopak widząc to uśmiechnął się serdecznie i oznajmił. - Nie musicie się mnie bać. Jestem Phineas. - P-Phineas? - wyjąkała Danny. Chłopiec skinął głową. - Jesteś p-ptakiem? - zapytała DS. - Tak, młodym orłem dokładnie rzecz ujmując. A wy jesteście ludźmi prawda? Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami. - Jej, a myślałem, że istniejecie tylko w bajkach! Nie jecie zwierząt prawda? Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie i po chwili namysłu, pokręciły głowami. - To ekstra - ucieszył się młody orzeł Phineas. - Hej chodźcie do nas! - zwrócił się w kierunku drzewa. Po chwili, z lekkim ociąganiem, wyszło zza niego kilka, napisze to najprościej jak umiem, zwierząt. Czarna kocica z różową kokardą na głowie, zielony wilk, żółw, i biały króliczek. - Nie bójcie się - przemówił do nich radośnie Phineas orzeł. - Nie jedzą zwierząt - oznajmił po czym przeszedł do przedstawiania swoich przyjaciół. - To mój brat przyrodni Ferb wilk i przyjaciele Izabela kocica leśna, Baljeet żółw lądowy i Buford króliczek miniaturka. - Dość wyrośnięta - szepnęła DS do Penny. - A wy jak się nazywacie? - Ja jestem Danny, a to DS i Penny. - Hey! Masz na imię tak samo jak nasza przyjaciółka Danny! To znaczy ona ma na imię Daniella, ale my mówimy na nią Danny. - Tak, to całkiem możliwe - powiedziała Danny. - To pewnie moja odpowiedniczka z tego świata. - Odpo-co? - Odpowiedniczka. Bo widzicie my, jak pewnie zauważyliście, pochodzimy z innych światów i trafiliśmy tu przez przypadek podczas poszukiwań drzwi do wymiaru Beta. Danny z waszego wymiaru to pewnie nasza odpowiedniczka, to znaczy moja i DS, z waszego świata. - Wow inne wymiary, ale ekstra! - ucieszył się czerwonopierzasty. W tym samym momencie furtka ogródka, w którym znajdowali się nasi bohaterowie, otworzyła się i do środka weszła dziobaczka i chomiczka. Seledynową dziobaczką była oczywiście Penny i wyglądem bardzo przypominała Penny z pierwszego wymiaru. Miała taką samą fryzurę, a pod szyją ciemnoniebieską apaszkę. Chomiczką natomiast okazała się być Daniella. Długa, brązowa grzywka opadała jej na niebieskie oczka. Ferb wilk na widok Danny chomik zaczął wesoło merdać ogonkiem. - Mówię ci Penny. To głupi pomysł. Perry nie uwierzy, że udało ci się... - Danny dziobaczka zamilkła dostrzegłszy niespodziewanych gości i ze strachu cofnęła się kilka kroków. - Nie bój się Danny - uspokoił ją Phineas orzeł. - To twoje odpowiedniczki. - Moje o-odpowiedniczki - wyjąkała Dani chomik. - Tak bo widzisz jesteśmy z innego świata, a ty jesteś nami z tego świata - wyjaśniła odrobinkę chaotycznie Danny. - Aha - odparła krótko Danny chomik, jednak po jej minie można było wywnioskować, że nie za bardzo rozumie. - A ty pewnie to ja! - ucieszyła się Penny i podbiegła do Pen z drugiego wymiaru. Chwyciła ją za łapę i pociągnęła do pozostałych, i zaczęła z nią radośnie gawędzić. - A może się czegoś napijecie?- zaproponował Phineas orzeł. - Właściwie... - zaczęła Danny. - Proszę możemy zostać tu trochę dłużej? - odezwała się Pen. Najwidoczniej podobał jej się fakt, że nie jest już jedynym zwierzęciem. DS uniosła oczy ku niebu, a Danny po krótkim namyśle skinęła głową. - Tak Phineas, z przyjemnością się czegoś napijemy - zwróciła się do pierzastego. Phineas wraz Ferbem weszli do domu. Podczas gdy alt-Penny rozmawiała ze swoją odpowiedniczką oraz pozostałymi ze świata zwierząt, Danny chomik podeszła do swoich odpowiedniczek. - Więc jesteście z innego świata? - zapytała. - Tak - odparła Danny kiwając głową. - Ze świata ludzi? - Nie, to znaczy nie tylko. W naszym świecie są zarówno ludzie jak i zwierzęta. Świat ludzi jest naprzeciw waszego. Ja jestem z wymiaru Alfa, a DS z Beta. - Aha. A... - Danny dziobak zerknęła na drzwi domu. - W waszych wymiarach też jest Ferb wilk? - Jest, i w moim, i w DS. Tylko, że nie jest wilkiem tylko człowiekiem. A dlaczego pytasz? - zapytała zaintrygowana Danny. - Tak sobie. A lubicie go? - Więc, ja go lobię to mój przyjaciel - oznajmiła Danny. - Ja mam smarka w nosie - odezwała się DS. - To może go w końcu wysmarkasz? - docięła jej Danny. - Nie dogryzaj sobie samej. Chodzi mi o to, że on mnie nie interesuje - oznajmiła zamaskowana i założyła ręce na piersi. - A dlaczego pytasz? - zwróciła się do chomiczki, Danny. - No bo... Jeśli... Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy... No bo wiesz... Ja też lubię Ferba wilka, a nawet bardziej niż lubię. - Nie no następna! - wybuchnęła DS. - I chciała bym się dowiedzieć co byś zrobiła, gdybyś ty bardziej niż lubiła Ferba ze swojego wymiaru. Skoro jesteś moją odpowiedniczką to może mi coś doradzisz. Powiedziała byś mu o tym? Danny poczuła, że się rumieni. Za jej plecami DS kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i wznosiła ręce ku niebu wołając. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego!? - Więc ja - zaczęła powoli Danny robiąc coraz większego buraka. - Gdybym. Kochała Ferba. To raczej. Bym. Mu o tym. Powiedziała. - I myślisz że ja też powinnam? - szepnęła Danny dziobak. W tym samym momencie do ogródka wrócił Ferb wilk i Phineas orzeł z tacą lemoniady. Danny odetchnęła z ulgą, miała pretekst by skończyć ten temat. - Lemoniada dla wszystkich! - zawołał Phineas orzeł. Danny i DS ruszyły w kierunku Phineasa orła z tacą lemoniad i wzięły po kubeczku. Gdy wypiły do ogródka weszła Fretka. O dziwo nie była fretką tylko żyrafą. - A co się tu dzieje! - wykrzyknęła na widok lemoniadowej popijawy. Dostrzegłszy w tłumie ludzkie istoty zaczęła drzeć się z przerażenia. - Wy chowacie tu ludzi! Wszystko powiem mamie! - zawołała i wbiegła do domu uderzając przy okazji kilka razy głową o zbyt niską framugę drzwi. - No na nas już czas - odezwała się po jakimś czasie Danny. Całą trójka gościła w ogródku już dobre kilkadziesiąt minut. Mimo starań Fretki żyrafy, jej mama nie zawitała w ogródku. - Phineas mam do ciebie prośbę mógłbyś nas podrzucić? - zapytała wskazując na niebo i widoczne tam przejście. - Jasne - odparł ochoczo czerwonopierzasty. - Trzymajcie się mocno - zarządził Phineas orzeł i podał każdej rękę. Danny chwyciła prawą dłoń a DS lewą, Penny wzięła DS za wolną rękę i po chwili cała czwórka leciała w stronę otwartego przejścia. Kilka chwil później Phineas orzeł wrzucił dziewczyny do portalu. Cała trójka wylądowała zadziwiająco miękko, na zamglonej podłodze. Drzwi do świata zwierząt zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem. - Jakaś miękka ta podłoga - zauważyła Pen - I jak by... włochata? Po chwili z dzioba dziobaczki wydobył się cichy krzyk. Bowiem okazało się, że to na czym wylądowały nie jest wcale podłogą, a cielskiem wielkiego motyla. Na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi motyl ożywił się lekko i wzbił do lotu. - Gdzie my lecimy! - zawołała DS. - Nie wiem! Trzymajmy się mocno bo spadniemy! - Dzięki za radę! Dzisiaj już tyle raz spadałam, nie chcę znowu obijać sobie tyłka! - wykrzyknęła DS. Motyl leciał wysoko ponad Korytarzem Wieloświatu. W końcu zaczął pikować ostro w dół. Tuż nad ziemią znów wzbił się do góry, zakręcił i wleciał przez wielkie brązowe drzwi do kolejnego świata. Część 7 Motyl szybowała po bezchmurnym, słonecznym niebie. Zadziwiające, że tak wielki owad nie budził niczyjego zdumienia. Po kilku minutach Danny wychyliła głowę i spojrzała w dół. Nie leciały już tak wysoko, jeśli teraz by skoczyły to może nawet nie obiły by sobie tak bardzo tyłków. - Na trzy skaczemy! - zawołała. - Raz... Skaczemy! Dziewczyna zeskoczyła ciągnąc za sobą DS i Pen. Cała trójka leciała w dół wprost na olbrzymie, zielone drzewo. Międywymiarowe podróżniczki przeleciały przez koronę drzewa, obijając sobie przy okazji boleśnie wszystkie części ciała i już po chwili siedziały na trawie. - A gdzie dwa i trzy? - wydusiła przez zęby DS i rzuciła swej alter-ego mordercze spojrzenie. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Jej spojrzenie utkwione było w dwóch dziewczynkach stojących tuż naprzeciw nich. - Eee... Cześć - odezwała się cicho Daniella i pomachała do nich ręką. Dziewczynki odmachały, ale nadal wpatrywały się w przybyszki, co najmniej zszokowane. Danny, DS i Penny podniosły się z ziemi i otrzepały, po czym Danny zwróciła się do dziewczynek. - Przepraszam za to niespodziewane wtargnięcie - oznajmiła. - Jestem Danny, a to DS i Penny. Dziewczyny pomachały do przybyszek ręką. Niższa z nich, o ognistoczerwonych włosach uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Cześć - odezwała się, najwyraźniej dochodząc do siebie z szoku jakiego doznała. - Ja jestem Philippa, a to moja siostra Fabia - przedstawiła siebie i swą towarzyszkę czerwonowłosa. Jak już wspomniałam Philippa miała długie, czerwone włosy, związane były w koński ogon, a ubrana była w biało-pomarańczową sukienkę w poziome paski i granatowe trampki. Fabia natomiast miała zielone włosy związane w dwa warkoczyki. Ubrana była w żółtą bluzkę z białym kołnierzykiem, fioletową spódniczkę i czarne trampki. DS zmrużyła oczy i zrobiła minę jak by się na czymś zastanawiała. Zmierzył nowo poznane badawczym spojrzenie, po czym zwróciła się do Philippi. - Philippa masz na nazwisko Flynn? - Philippa skinęła głową. - A twoja siostra nazywa się Fabia Fletcher? - Tak, jak najbardziej, a dlaczego pytasz? Na twarzy DS pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, jednak maska całkowicie go zasłoniła. Dziewczyna zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie czerwonowłosej wykrzyknęła radośnie. - Flynn i Fletcher jako dziewczyny! Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy - i zaczęła się tarzać po trawie ze śmiechu. Philippa i Fabia patrzyły na nią zdumione, a Danny pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. - Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi - oznajmiła. - A więc Danny jak się tu znalazłyście? - zwróciła się do brązowowłosej Philippi. - Przemierzałyśmy właśnie Korytarz Multiwersum, gdy przez przypadek wpadłyśmy do waszego świata - wyjaśniła dziewczyna w największym skrócie. - Jesteście z innego świata!? Ale odjazd! - Tak ja jestem z wymiaru Alfa, a - Danny zerknęła na wijącą się ze śmiechu DS. - A DS i Penny z wymiaru Beta. - Widzę, że też macie dziobaczkę - zauważyła Phini zerkając na Penny, która stała nad DS usiłując ją uspokoić. - Nasza nazywa się Perra, często znika na całe dnie, a nasz przyjaciel Dan, ma dziobaka o imieniu Penno. - Dan? - zapytała zaciekawiona Daniella. - Tak, ma na imię Daniel, ale my mówimy na niego Dan tak zdrobniale. - Ahm... Bramka ogródka otworzyła się. Do środka wszedł wysoki i przystojny, czarnowłosy chłopak, miał na sobie białą bluzkę i czerwone spodenki. Uśmiechnął się promiennie do Philippi nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otaczających go ludzi. Teraz liczyła się dla niego tylko ta ognistowłosa dziewczyna. - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? - zapytał słodko. - O cześć Izaaku! - zawołała Flynn i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. DS chwile wcześniej przestała dusić się ze śmiechu. Dostrzegłszy wchodzącego przez bramkę chłopaka zapytała ze łzami w oczach. - S-Shapiro? - po czym znów zaczęła umierać ze śmiechu. Philippi jedynie rzuciła jej zdumione spojrzenie, po czym zwróciła się do Izaaka. - Mamy dzisiaj gości - oznajmiła i pokazała na trzy przybyszki, z czego jedna była dziobakiem, a druga dusiła się ze śmiechu. - To Danny, DS i Penny. Przybyły tu z innego świata. - Ale super. DS w końcu na dobre przestała się śmiać. Wstała z ziemi, otarła załzawione oczy i stanęła obok Danny. - W życiu się tak nie ubawiłam - oznajmiła. W tym samym momencie przez płot na lewitującej desce wleciał nieco niski szatyn o prześlicznych niebieskich oczach i rozbrajającym uśmiechu. - Cześć - przywitał się. - Widzę, że macie gości z innego świata - oznajmił dostrzegłszy Danny i resztę. - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparła Philippa. - To jest Danny, DS i Penny. - Danny? Czyli że jesteś moją odpowiedniczką ze swojego świata? - zapytał chłopak. - Tak. Skąd o tym wiesz? - Kilka minut temu otworzyło się przejście do wieloświatu, moja mama Alicja jest naukowcem i czuwa nad takimi paranormalnymi zjawiskami. Powiedziała mi, że dostały się przez nie jakieś trzy istoty. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić, no i spotkałem was. Reszty się domyśliłem. - Znaczy, że ty też jesteś takim kujonem jak Danny? - zapytała DS. - No w każdym bądź razie co tu robicie? - zapytał zaciekawiony Dan. Danny opowiedział najprościej jak umiała jak wraz z DS i Penny się tu znalazły, po czym zwróciła się do chłopaka z zapytaniem. - Wiesz może gdzie otworzył się ten portal? To nasza jedyna droga do domu. - Jasne. Jeśli chcecie mogę was tam nawet podrzucić - oznajmił i wskazał na latającą deskę. - Wielkie dzięki. Drzwi balkonowe otworzyły się i na podwórku pojawił się rudowłosy nastolatek w łososiowej koszulce i białych szortach. - Cześć Ferdek - powitała brata Philippa. - Jak było na randce z Jaremą? - Nie twoja sprawa smarkulo. A kto to? - zapytał chłopak dostrzegłszy trojkę dziewczyn. - To nasze nowe znajome. Są z innego świata. - Sprowadziliście tu ludzi z innego świata?! - wykrzyknął Ferdek. - Myślałem, że dostałyście nauczkę, jak wam się ta wielka głowa niemowlaka zhaftowała w garażu. Zobaczycie wszystko powiem tacie! Taaatoooooo! - wykrzyknął i wbiegł do domu, potykając się o próg. - To był nasz brat Ferdek - oznajmiła Philippa. - Straszny z niego tyran - stwierdziła DS. - Dobra dziewczyny, wskakujcie - zawołał Dan. - Nie mam za dużo czasu za kwadrans muszę być w O.W.C.A. - O.W.C.A.? - zdumiała się Danny. - To taki nowy klub rockowy w centrum - skłamał gładko brązowowłosy. Danny, DS, Penny i Dan wskoczyli w czwórkę na deskę i już po chwili lecieli w stronę przejścia. Lecieli dość wolno bo deska była nadmiernie obciążona. W drodze Dan zwrócił się do stojącej najbliżej Danny. - Danny ty jesteś dziewczyną. - No tak, fakt, zgadza się - odparła jedenastolatka nie mając pojęcia do czego jej odpowiednik dąży. - I znasz się na dziewczynach i w ogóle. Mogła byś mi coś doradzić w sprawie takiej jednej? - Nie no nie mów, że ty też?! - zawołał stojąca za Danny, DS. - Ja was wszystkich nie rozumiem, co wy wszyscy powariowaliście z tym zakochiwaniem się!? - Eee... To znaczy o kogo ci konkretnie chodzi? - zwróciła się do chłopaka, kompletnie ignorując narzekania DS. - No o Fabię. Bo widzisz od pewnego czasu dziwnie się przy niej czuję i w ogóle. Jak bym był chory. Ja się w niej chyba zakochałem - na te słowa DS zaczęła płakać. - Fabia naprawdę mi się podoba, ale wydaje mi się, że ona woli takiego starszego chłopaka, Vana. Chociaż Penno mówi, że Fera też mnie lubi, w sensie że więcej niż lubi. - Penno? Twój dziobak Penno do ciebie mówi? - zapytała brązowowłosa z uśmiechem. Chłopak zaczerwienił się po uszy. - To znaczy... On... Znaczy... - Spokojnie moja dziobaczka też do mnie mówi - uspokoiła go dziewczyna. - Mnie nie musisz kłamać. Też wiem o drugiej naturze Penny i... Też pracuje dla O.W.C.A. - Uff co za ulga. Swoją drogą myślałem, że tylko ja jestem w tak dziwacznej sytuacji. A więc, masz jakąś mądrą radę co do Fabii? - Jestem naukowcem nie swatką - odparła Daniella. - Na związkach się nie znam, ale gdyby to o mnie chodziło to wolałabym wiedzieć co czuje do mnie, mój bliski przyjaciel. - Więc mam jej powiedzieć? - Wychodzi na to, że tak. - A co z Vanem? - Jeśli Van to odpowiednik Vanessy z mojego wymiaru, to nie chodzi ona przypadkiem z syniem, znaczy córką Majora Monogram? - Molly? Hmm... W sumie Penno coś wspominał. - W każdym razie, zaryzykuj. - Najwyżej dostaniesz po twarzy od dryblasa - skwitowała DS. Kilka minut później byli już przy przejściu do wieloświatu. DS jako pierwsza opuściła pokład deski Dana nadal ubolewając nad głupotą swoich odpowiedników. Za nią do Korytarza Wieloświatu wróciła Pen. - Dzięki Danny za radę - odezwał się Dan na pożegnanie, pomagając Danny, zejść z deski. - Nic... - ...specjalnego - dokończył chłopak i oboje wybuchli śmiechem. ---- Phineas, odziany w wymyślny strój Han Solo, rozrysowywała na olbrzymiej kartce plany statku kosmicznego Sokoła Milenium. Ferb w tym czasie znosił jego części dostarczane przez kuriera. - Hey Ferb, dzwoniłeś może do Danny? Może chciała by się do nas przyłączyć? - zwrócił się po chwili do brata czerwonowłosy. - Tak, ale nie odbiera – oznajmił zielonowłosy. - Dlaczego? - zdumiał się Phineas. - No pewnie jest zajęta. Obiecała, że dziś wpadnie na dłużej. Miałem nadzieję, że faktycznie tak będzie, a tym czasem w ogóle nie przyszła. - Jak myślisz co ją zatrzymało? - Nie wiem, wczoraj wspominała o jakimś poduszkowcu. Czasami mam wrażenie, że prowadzi podwójne życie. Czasem naprawdę dziwnie się zachowuje. - Może zamiast dzwonić skoczysz do niej i zaprosisz osobiście? - Chciałem, ale chyba jestem ci potrzebny. - Jasne, że jesteś, ale poradzę sobie kwadrans bez ciebie. Ostatnio wytrwałem niemal cały dzień, więc będzie dobrze. Co prawda nieco źle się to skończyło i musiałem przepraszać Izabelę, ale... - Za co przepraszałeś Izabelę? - A nic takiego - zbagatelizował czerwonowłosy. - Tylko ją niechcący pocałowałem. Do Ferba słowa jego brata dotarły dopiero po kilku sekundach. Wytrzeszczył na czerwonowłosego oczy ze zdumienia i zapytał. - TY POCAŁOWAŁEŚ IZABELĘ? Phineas skinął głową. - Wiem, że źle zrobiłem nie musisz mi mówić – oznajmił. - Już ją przeprosiłem i obiecałem, że więcej tego nie zrobię. - Źle zrobiłeś? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - I przeprosiłeś ją za to?! Ferb nie wierzył własnym uszom. Phineas ponownie skinął głową. - To jedyne co mogłem zrobić, w końcu czasu nie cofnę... Chwila przecież mogę! - zawołał uradowany i już miał wybiec z ogródka, gdy Ferb chwycił go za rękę. - Ani się waż – warknął mu do ucha. - Już wystarczająco namieszaliśmy w przyszłości, nie musimy zmieniać też przeszłości – oznajmił i puścił brata. - Niech będzie. Do ogródka wrócił Buford i Baljeet. Zostali oni wysłani przez Phineasa do miasta z ważną misją. Mieli ogłosić, że tego dnia na ulicach Danville odegrane zostaną sceny z Gwiezdnych Wojen, mieli także zebrać ochotników by widowisko było bardziej spektakularne. - I jak? - zwrócił się do nich Phineas Solo. - Poinformowaliśmy wszystkich – oznajmił Baljeet w kostiumie R2D2. - Nie macie pojęcia jak szybko w tym mieście rozchodzą się informacje – oznajmił Buford w kostiumie Chewbacca, pod pachą ściskał ogromną włochatą głowę. - Już po piętnastu minutach przed budynkiem jakiejś tam organizacji Klony zaczęły budować miniaturę Gwiazdy Śmierci. Dowodził nimi jakiś starszy facet ubrany w czarny płaszcz. Prawdziwy Lord Sitów. - To super! - ucieszył się czerwonowłosy. - Mamy już nawet armie Klonów. Świetnie. Jak tylko zbudujemy statek Milenium, możemy przechodzić do rekonstrukcji. - A gdzie jest Izabela? - zapytał Buford, rozglądając się po ogródku. - Nie pomaga wam? - Poszła do siebie przebrać się w kostium księżniczki Lei – odparł Phineas. - A Shine? - zapytał Baljeet. - Nie odbiera, zaraz po nią idę – oznajmił Ferb. - Koniecznie? - zapytał czarnowłosy rozczarowany. Buford za kare zdzielił go trzymaną przez siebie głową w czerep. - Przyda nam się jej pomoc – odparł zielonowłosy. - Raczej nie jest niezbędna - mruknął Rai. Buford ponownie zdzielił go w łepetynę. - To ja już pójdę po nią, a wy pomóżcie Phineasowi... I dopilnujcie, żeby trzymał się z dala od Wehikułów Czasu. Ferb opuścił ogródek. Buford i Baljeet popatrzyli zdumieni na czerwonowłosego, po czym Buford zapytał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. - O co chodziło Ferbowi z tym Wehikułem? - Nic istotnego – odparł Phineas i zabrał się do budowy Sokoła Milenium. Buford i Baljeet ruszyli mu z pomocą. Kilka minut później do ogródka weszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Chłopcy spojrzeli na przybyszkę. Stała przed nimi księżniczka Leia. Przyjaciele zastygli w bezruchu wpatrując się w czarnowłosą. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Buford. - O Izabela, niezły kostium – pochwalił ją. - Dzięki Bamber. - Ta, całkiem niezły – przyznał hindus, również dochodząc do siebie. Jedyną osobą, która trwała w ogromnym szoku był Phineas. Stał oczarowany, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę i nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Po chwili Izabela ruszyła w jego kierunku i stanęła naprzeciw czerwonowłosego. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. - A ty Phineas co sądzisz o moim kostiumie? - zwróciła się do przyjaciela. Flynn popatrzył po przyjaciółce, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na ustach dziewczyny, umalowanych czerwoną szminką. Były bardzo blisko. Tak blisko, że gdyby tylko odrobinkę zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Izabeli, mógłby ją znowu pocałować. Chłopak był jak w transie, zahipnotyzowany ustami dziewczyny. Powoli znów zaczął zbliżać swą twarz do twarzy Izabeli. Dziewczyna widząc co się święci zamknęła powoli oczy. Czerwonowłosy położył dłonie na talii dziewczyny, a ona delikatnie objęła go w pasie. To sprawiło, że chłopak raptownie się ocknął. - Świetny kostium - prawie krzyknął. - Naprawdę fenomenalny. Prawie uwierzyłem, że jesteś księżniczką Leią. I trochę za bardzo wczułem się w role Han Solo – oznajmił i zabrał dłonie z tali dziewczyny. - I ty chyba też za bardzo się wczułaś – dodał pokazując na ręce Izabeli obejmujące go w pasie. Dziewczyna pospiesznie puściła chłopaka z objęć. Buford i Baljeet stojący kilka metrów dalej i obserwowali tę scenę ze skupieniem. - A było tak blisko – wyszeptał Buford, na widok, że z pocałunku nici. Izabela odeszła od Phineasa, który wrócił do budowy Sokola Milenium i podeszła do chłopców stojących pod drzewem. - Wiesz Iza, ty za bardzo się starasz – oznajmił Rai. - Co? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Powinnaś dać działać czasowi. Phineas w końcu cię zauważy. - Na pewno – wtrącił Buford. - Kiedyś na pewno, na jej pogrzebie. Wątpię, czy to będzie za jej życia, może ewentualnie tuż przed śmiercią. - Aleś się dowciapny zrobił Buford – odparł kujon. - Słuchaj Iza – zwrócił się do princessy osiłek i objął ją ramieniem za szyję. - Jak chcesz, to mógł bym ci w tym pomóc... - Nie słuchaj go Izabelo – zawołał Baljeet. - Nie wtrącaj się kujonie – upomniał go łobuziak i ponownie zwrócił się do czarnowłosej piękności. - Widzisz Iza, Phin jest już na dobrej drodze, ale trzeba mu dać solidnego kopniaka bo w takim tempie prawda nie dotrze do niego przed pięćdziesiątką. - Więc co proponujesz? - zapytała czarnowłosa z zaciekawieniem, nie zwracając uwagi na Baljeeta, który za jej plecami wyraźnie informował ją, że pomysł Buforda nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. - W filmie jest taka scena... Część 8 - Mam! - wykrzyknął Buford, podbiegając do Izabeli z plikiem białych kartek przyciśniętych do piersi. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się musiałem napocić, żeby je zdobyć. Spójrz – oznajmił i poniósł ręce do góry. Widniały pod nimi ogromne, mokre plamy i zalatywało spodnich zgniłym jajem. - Fle, Buford. Opuść ręce – poprosiła czarnowłosa zatykając sobie nos by nie czuć smrodu pach. Osiłek posłusznie opuścił ręce. - Izabelo to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Nie powinnaś... - Oj cicho bądź Baljeet. Więc co dalej Buford? - Wystarczy tylko, że dopiszemy scenę pocałunku w odpowiednim miejscu. Wiesz jaki jest z Phineasa planista, nie będzie się kłócił z tym co napisane na papierze i będzie musiał cię pocałować, a wtedy ty wyznasz mu co czujesz. Tylko Izabelo na pewno musisz mu to powiedzieć bo inaczej z planu nici. Izabela zagryzła wargi. - Okej, okej. Powiem mu – zgodziła się w końcu. - Tym razem dam radę. Van Stomm nachylił się nad plikiem scenariusza, gdy podszedł do nich Phineas. Bamber pospiesznie schował scenariusz za plecy. - Widzieliście może scenariusz inscenizacji? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Właściwie... - zaczął Baljeet, a Izabela pospiesznie zakryła mu twarz ręką. - Nie – oznajmiła prędko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do chłopaka. - Ach, to ja idę szukać dalej. A i Izabelo... - Tak Phineas? - Puść Baljeeta bo chyba się dusi – oznajmił chłopak i oddalił się w poszukiwaniu scenariusza. Shapiro puściła kujona z uścisku. - Dziękują – zawołał Rai łapiąc oddech. - Następnym razem, nie waż się odezwać słowem – ostrzegła go Izabela groźnie mrużąc oczy. - Będę milczał jak grób – oświadczył Baljeet. - Mam nadzieją. Bo inaczej w grobie skończysz – zagroził mu Buford i przeszedł do retuszowania scenariusza. Kilka chwil później do ogródka wrócił Ferb. Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego. Podszedł do Phineasa, który zaglądał właśnie pod maskę Sokoła, w poszukiwaniu zaginionego przedmiotu. - Co jest bratku? - zapytał go czerwonowłosy, na widok jego zbolałej miny. - Jak rozmowa z Danny? Przyjdzie? - Nie było jej – odparł zielonowłosy. - Otworzył mi Scott i powiedział, że wyszła na spacer z Penny, kilka godzin temu i dotąd nie wróciła. Zostawiła komórkę w domu i dlatego nie odbiera. - Nie wiesz dokąd poszła? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. A ty co tak właściwie robisz? - zapytał zaintrygowany Ferb. - Szukam scenariusza do inscenizacji. Położyłem go gdzieś i nie wiem gdzie. - Aha. Spojrzenie zielonowłosego powędrowało na grupkę stojącą pod drzewem. Dwójka z nich pochylała się nad czymś, a trzeci, Baljeet, spoglądał co jakiś czas ukradkiem na czerwonowłosego. Ferb ruszył w ich kierunku. - Co kombinujecie? - zapytał szeptem, a oni podskoczyli z przerażenia. - Nic specjalnego – odparła Izabela i schowała scenariusz za plecy. - Co tam masz? - zapytał zielonowłosy i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwał z ręki przyjaciółki plik papieru. - Ferb to nie tak jak myślisz... - zaczęła czarnowłosa. - W słowie pocałunek jest błąd – oznajmił zielonowłosy. - Phineas zna się na ortografii lepiej od Bambera i na pewno nie napisałby tego słowa przez "ó" kreskowane i "g". Popraw – oznajmił i rzucił scenariusz Bufordowi. - W-więc nie powiesz Phineasowi? - zdumiała się Izabela, podczas gdy Buford poprawiał swój błąd. - Żartujesz? Jeśli wy byście tego nie zrobili, to ja bym to zrobił – oznajmił zielonowłosy. - Wasz pomysł jest nawet lepszy, niż wypchnięcie ciebie i Phineasa z Sokoła Milenium – dodał. ---- Perry delikatnie pchną drzwi schowka na miotły i rozejrzał się. - Grryyy... (tłumaczenie: Droga wolna) – zaterkotał. - Dobra możemy iść – szepnęła Penny do pozostałych i ruszyła za swym partnerem. Agenci, GU-Monogram i Du-Carl ruszyli na paluszkach wzdłuż korytarza, uważając by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi nieprzyjaciela. - Dziwnie tu pusto - zauważył Carl w ciele Dundersztyca. - Gdzie są wszyscy Agenci? - Gdy biegliśmy do laboratorium było ich pełno – przyznała Penny. - A teraz jak by ich wcięło. - Grryy... (tłumaczenie: Może GU coś im zrobił?) - zaproponował Perry. - Nie, podejrzewam tu podstęp – oznajmiła dziobaczka, która jako jedyna rozumiała Agenta P. Nagle zza rogu korytarza wyszedł na nich Pinky cziłała. Gdy dostrzegł przed sobą Perry, Penny, Dundersztyca i GU, zaczął się niekontrolowanie trząść (jeszcze bardziej niekontrolowanie niż zwykle) i zaszczekał przerażony. - Hau hau! (tłumaczenie: AGENCI ZDRAJCY!) Kilka sekund później zza rogu wyszły na nich trzy tuziny Agentów. Agent S, Agent K, Agent D, Agent W, Agent M, Agentka M, Agentka F, Agentka S, Agent G... i wiele innych. - Ja to załatwię – oznajmił MM i zrobił krok do przodu. - Majorze to nie najlepszy pomysł – szepnął Carl, cofając się o krok wraz z Agentami P. - Spokojnie Agenci – zwrócił się do rozwścieczonego tłumu MM. - To ja wasz dowódca – oznajmił. - Wrrrr... (tłumaczenie: BRAĆ ICH!) - zawarczał Pinki, a rozwścieczony tłum rzucił się w pogoń za dziobakami i mężczyznami. GU-Monogram został pociągnięty przez Agentów i cała czwórka ruszyła pędem przed siebie. Po chwili wpadli do opustoszałego laboratorium. Du-Carli i Perry zabarykadowali drzwi. - Co się z nimi stało? – wydyszał Carl, usiłując złapać oddech. - Grrr?! Grrry...! (tłumaczenie: Ty się jeszcze pytasz!? GU musiał im wcisnąć, że zdradziliśmy agencje zadając się z wami!) - zawołał rozeźlony dziobak. MM i Carl patrzyli się na niego tępym wzrokiem nie mając pojęcia co takiego Agent P do nich krzyczy. - Agentko P, tłumaczenie proszę – zawołał MM. - Perry mówi, że jesteście tępakami skoro nie wiecie – odparła Penny, a Perry (o dziwo) jej przytaknął. - GU ich na nas nasłał. Powiedział, że to my jesteśmy zdrajcami. Czy to nie oczywiste? Po co ma ujawniać całej O.W.C.A., że to on jest ten zły, skoro może mieć całą organizacje po swojej stronie i napuścić ich na nas. Nagle w drzwi zaczęło coś uderzać, barykada nie wyglądała jak by miał długo wytrzymać to walenie. - To pewnie Agent S, Otis pan słoń – przypuściła Penny. - Tylko on ma taki cios. Jak raz walnął mnie w plecy, przeleciałem przez pół korytarza i wypadłam przez okno. Musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać bo barykada długo nie wytrzyma i przydałaby się nam jakaś pomoc, bo mając przeciw sobie całą O.W.C.A. i armię Klonów nie wygramy – oznajmiła i rozejrzała się po laboratorium. Jej towarzysze zrobili to samo. Co takiego w tym laboratorium mogło by im się przydać do wydostania się na zewnątrz i pokonania złoczyńcy? - Grrr... (tłumaczenie: Chwileczką... A po co się stąd wydostawać?) - Co masz przez to namyśli partnerze? - zapytała Penny z zaciekawieniem. - Grry... (tłumaczenie: Wystarczy, że otworzymy portal miedzywymiarowy. W drugim wymiarze na pewno udzielą nam pomocy.) - oznajmił dziobak. - To genialny pomysł Perry! - zawołała szczerze dziobaczka. - Co? Jaki pomysł? Co takiego powiedział Agent P? - zainteresował się Major Monogram. - Nie teraz, później wyjaśnię – oznajmił dziobaczka i podbiegła do portalu. - Chyba już wiem co chcesz zrobić – zawołał Carl i ruszył je na pomoc. Po chwili Penny z pomocą Carla udało się otworzyć portal do drugiego wymiaru. - Chodźmy! - zarządziła dziobaczka. W czwórkę przeszli do wymiaru Beta, a portal się za nimi zamknął. Chwilę później barykada puściła i do laboratorium wparował tłum rozwścieczonych Agentów. Na widok pustego laboratorium zastygli zaskoczeni. - Kokokokok? (tłumaczenie: Gdzie oni są?) - zagdakała Krysia pani kuraka. - Muuuu! (tłumaczenie: Musieli uciec!) - zamuczała Agentka M. - Sssss... (tłumaczenie: Mam propozycje, zapomnijmy o całej sprawie i nie mówmy o niczym majorowi. Ostatnio jest jakiś nerwowy.) - zaproponował Agent S, Waldemar wąż. Pozostali Agenci przytaknęli mu ochoczo i opuścili laboratorium. ---- Międzywymiarowe podróżniczki szły już od dobrych kilkunastu minut Korytarzem Wieloświatu, w kierunku który wskazała Penny. - Może to te? - zapytała DS, pokazując na olbrzymie kamienne drzwi. Od dobrych kilkunastu minut wskazywała po kolei na różne drzwi i pytała swoją przyjaciółkę, czy może przypadkiem te drzwi nie prowadzą do ich wymiaru. - Nie – oparła Penny. - A może te? - zapytała ponownie zamaskowana, wskazując na okrągłe, drewniane drzwi. - Wątpię - westchnęła Penny. - DS posłuchaj, jak dojdziemy do naszych drzwi to ci o tym powiem. A póki co błagam cie, przestań zadręczać mnie tymi pytaniami... – DS jednak już przestała ją słuchać. Penny terkotała coś jeszcze pod nosem gdy zorientowała się, że dziewczyna wyraźnie nie uważa. - DS ty mnie nie słuchasz! - Ty słuchaj Pen – odezwała się zamaskowana. - A może to te drzwi? - i wskazała na olbrzymie złote wrota jak te przez które wchodziło się do marmurowej sali w banku Gringotta na ulicy Pokątnej. - Nie!!! - wykrzyknęła po raz któryś dziobaczka i zjeżyła futerko. - Danny weź coś sobie powiedz bo moja psychika nie wytrzyma. Dziobaczka odwróciła głowę ku brązowowłosej, ta stała oddalona od nich o kilka metrów. Wyglądała jak by się czemuś przysłuchiwała. - Danny? - zapytała zaniepokojona Agentka na widok zastygłej w bezruchu dziewczyny i wraz z DS podbiegła do niej jak szybko się dało. - Słyszycie to? - zapytała dziewczyna. - To, to znaczy co? - zdumiała się DS - Ten śpiew. Jest taki piękny – odparła Daniella. Pen i DS zamilkły i wsłuchały się w cisze. Nagle do ich uszu dotarły słowa niezwykłej piosenki, śpiewane cichym i melodyjnym głosem. Głos ten sprawiał, że w środku robiło ci się ciepło. Dawał on nadzieje, a jednocześnie wyrażał jakiś dziwny, nieokreślony smutek. Dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej wytężyły słuch, by wyraźnie usłyszeć słowa piosenki. Obierz własną ścieżkę Własną drogą idź Niech ci nikt nie mówi jak żyć Dowolną porę obierz dnia Przyjdź do mnie zapukaj do mych drzwi A tajniki przyszłości wyznam ci Poznasz prawdę Bo ja tylko prawdę znam I tylko prawdę dam Z mych ust usłyszy sekret Nikt inny ci nie zdradzi Nikt inny nie poradzi Odgadnij kim jestem, poznaj mnie Chodź do mnie tu Otwórz serce i umysł swój Dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku z którego dobiegały słowa piosenki. Zatrzymały się w końcu, przed dość sporymi lustrzanymi drzwiami w śnieżnobiałej framudze. Danny podeszła do nich i z zapartym tchem przekręciła gałkę. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wydobyło się zza nich oślepiające światło. Podróżniczki weszły do środka. Przez jakiś czas nie mogły nic dostrzec przez bijący blask, jednak po kilkunastu sekundach światło przygasło i bohaterki dostrzegły najdziwniejszy jak dotąd wymiar. Dlaczego najdziwniejszy? Znajdowały się w olbrzymiej białej sali, bez drzwi i okien. Dookoła otaczała je bezkresna biała przestrzeń i zupełna... pustka. Dziewczyny weszły głębiej w ten zadziwiający wymiar i wtedy nagle poczuły lekki powiew wiatru i świeży, kwiatowy zapach (co było dość dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niebyły na dworze, a w pobliżu nie było żadnych kwiatów). Nagle kilka metrów przed nimi pojawiła się jakaś niewielka postać. Siedziała na białej podłodze i wpatrywała się w wędrowniczki, intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Jej długie, złociste włosy opadały niesfornie na ramiona i plecy. Cała trójka ruszyła w jej kierunku. Zatrzymały się po kilku minutach przed małą, dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką, ubraną w długą, białą szatę, prawie równie białą jak otoczenie. - Witajcie - powitała przybyszki złotowłosa. - Eee... Cześć. My jesteśmy... - Dobrze wiem kim jesteście Daniello. - Skąd wiesz jak mi na imię? - zawołała przerażona DS. - Ja znam każdego, chodź mnie nie zna nikt. - Kim ty jesteś? - Jestem At. - At czyli kto? - dopytywała się DS. - At czyli ja. DS wpatrywała się w nią przez chwile jak w kretynkę. - To ty śpiewałaś? - zapytała szeptem Danny. Dziewczynka jedynie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Zapadła cisza. W końcu milczenie zostało przerwane. - Zaprosiłam was tu, a wy przyjęłyście me zaproszenie. Odwiedziłyście dziś wiele światów. Byliście w świecie ludzi i w świecie nieludzi, a także poznałyście swe przeciwności. Teraz zawitałyście do mojego świata. - Co się tu stało? - zapytała Penny pokazując łapą dookoła. - Tu nic nie ma. - Bo ten świat już nie istnieje. - Ale jak to? - Ten świat zniszczył się sam, zniszczył go brak miłości. - I znowu ta cała MIŁOŚĆ! - wybuchnęła DS, mając już wyraźnie dość ciągłego powtarzania tego słowa. - Och DS, bo tak cie zwą. Ty, dla której miłość to jedynie słowo, znaczące nie więcej niż delikatny powiew wiatru czy kropelka rosy. Jesteś jak zagubiony ptak nie mogący wzbić się w przestworza, bo nie wierzy, że może latać. Skrywasz w sercu strach, sama dobrze wiesz przed czym. Boisz się komuś zaufać, boisz się obdarzyć kogoś swym uczuciem. Jednak nie masz co się lękać miłości. To uczucie sprawiło bowiem, że obudziłaś się ze snu, to dzięki niemu jesteś dziś tu – At cały czas mówiła spokojnym, cichym głosem. - To nie miłość! - wykrzyknęła DS. - To... To szczęście. Miałam dużo szczęścia, że Penny mnie wtedy znalazła, i że przyniosła na czas do O.W.C.A.. Uczucia to słabość. Miłość nie jest nikomu potrzebna! - Skoro tak uważasz – oznajmiła złotowłosa nadal ze stoickim spokojem i tym samym delikatnym tonem. - Twym przekleństwem będzie uczucie którym tak gardzisz. Przez nie doznasz cierpień i uronisz łzę. Ono pomiesza twe zmysły i sprawi, że zbłądzisz. Sprawi, że popełnisz zbrodnie i na rękach swych będziesz miała krew niewinnych. Jednak to ono cię uratuje i sprawi, że zaprzestaniesz żądzy krwi. Dzięki niemu ocalejesz, ale to ono odbierze ci życie. Po tych słowach DS zastygła w bezruchu. Patrzyła na At szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili złotowłosa zbliżyła się do Danny. - Twe serce jest jeszcze ślepe, niewidome. Jednak kiedyś przejrzy. A wtedy pamiętaj powiedz mu i nie opuszczaj go znów, bo będziesz żałowała i może się stać coś czego żadna maszyna nie odwróci. Na końcu At zbliżyła się do Penny. Nachyliła nad jej uchem i coś szeptała. Danny udało się usłyszeć jedynie. - Strzeż jej. Potem dziewczynka zwróciła się do reszty. - Nastał wasz czas, wracajcie do swych światów. Ocalcie swe wymiary. Właściwe drzwi staną przed wami otworem. Dziewczyny wpatrywały się w nią ze zdumieniem. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała DS. - Jestem At. Czas i przestrzeń nie mają dla mnie znaczenia. Jestem jedną z tych, którzy byli, są i będą. - Jesteś Megalianką prawda? - zapytała Danny. W odpowiedzi At jedynie się uśmiechnęła. - Pamiętajcie me przestrogi i niech miłość, i szczęście wam sprzyja. DS i Penny bez słowa opuściły ten dziwaczny i przerażający wymiar. Danny została jednak powstrzymana. At chwyciła ją za dłoń. - Wiedz, że jeszcze się spotkamy Daniello. Nasze ścieżki niejednokrotnie się skrzyżują, bo jesteś jedną z osób, które wezmą w tym wszystkim udział. Twoi przyjaciele są jednymi z nich. Wiedz też, że śmierć nie jest końcem. Po tych słowach At uwolniła brązowowłosą z uścisku i Danny wyszła przez drzwi, które cicho i ostrożnie się za nią zamknęły. Już po chwili stała tuż obok DS i alt-Penny. - Co za dziwaczka - stwierdziła DS. - Co takiego ci powiedziała Pen? - zwróciła się, po chwili do przyjaciółki. - Nic... Nic specjalnego - odparła Penny nie patrząc na zamaskowaną. - Już nie pamiętam. DS wzruszyła ramionami. - Dobra. "Właściwe drzwi staną przed wami otworem". Co to właściwie znaczy? W tym momencie drzwi kilka metrów dalej otworzyły się. - A więc to, to znaczy. Dziewczyny ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Gdy przeszły przez otwarte drzwi nareszcie znalazły się w upragnionym wymiarze Beta. Część 9 - Jak miło znowu być w domu! - ucieszyła się DS, wychodząc przez portal, który kilka godzin temu sama zrobiła. Za nią z portalu wyskoczyła Danny i alt-Penny. Dziewczyny rozejrzały się dookoła, a dostrzegłszy przed sobą ponad tuzin par oczu wpatrzonych w siebie, zastygły w bezruchu. Nagle ktoś rzucił się na Danny i objął ją w pasie. - Danny! Tak się martwiłam – dał się słyszeć z dołu rozradowany głos Penny. - Już myślałam, że ten GU zrobił ci coś okropnego! - Nic mi nie jest Penny – uspokoiła dziobaczkę dziewczyna i odsunęła od siebie. - GU wysłał nas tylko do Korytarza Multiwersum. Najwyraźniej nie przypuszczał, że uda nam się odnaleźć drogę do wymiaru Beta. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co właśnie powiedziałaś – oznajmiła dziobaczka z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ale i tak cię kocham! - zawołała i znów przytuliła się do przyjaciółki. Danny znów odsunęła Penny od siebie i zwróciła się do pozostałych z zapytaniem. Pozostałymi byli oczywiście członkowie RO z Danville. Alter-ege Fretki, Phineasa, Ferba, Izabeli, Buforda, Baljeeta, Jeremiasza, Stefy i jeszcze kilku osób, a także MM i Carla. - Co się tu dzieje? - Po tym jak Agenci wraz z moim odpowiednikiem i odpowiednikiem Carla wparowali do laboratorium, a Agentka P wyjaśniła mi w dość chaotyczny sposób co się stało, postanowiłem zebrać wsparcie – oznajmił alt-major Monogram i pokazał na członków Ruchu Oporu. - Witaj ponownie Danny – powitała ją Fretka z uśmiechem. - Mówiłam, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Danny! - zawołał rozradowany Phineas z drugiego wymiaru i podobnie jak Penny, rzucił się dziewczynie w objęcia. Na ten widok Izabela, Ferb i DS unieśli oczy ku niebu i pokręcili głowami z dezaprobatą. - Phineas dość tych czułości! - skarciła brata panna Flynn i zwróciła się do Danielli. - Major Monogram poprosił nas o pomoc, zgodziliśmy się. Niestety nie mamy żadnego planu. Nas jest garstka nie mamy szans z armią Klonów i całą O.W.C.A. z wymiaru Alfa. Poza tym nie wiemy jak z nimi walczyć nie raniąc Agentów organizacji. - Tak więc, od jakiejś pół godziny siedzimy i się naradzamy – skwitowała krótko Penny. - Ale teraz gdy już wróciłaś z wycieczki, wpadniesz zapewne na jakiś genialny pomysł i będziemy w końcu mogli skopać sklonowane tyłki, i powstrzymać GU od doszczętnego zrujnowania Danville. - Po pierwsze, to nie była wycieczka, a po drugie mam już pewien plan. Będę potrzebowała pomocy Carlów i doktora Baljeeta. Podczas gdy Danny i "wynajęta" przez nią ekipa zajęta była wcielaniem swego planu w życie, Monogramowie toczyli ze sobą rozmowę o swoich atutach, a Fretka wydawała rozkazy swym podwładnym. Perry podszedł do osamotnionej Penny z drugiego wymiaru. - Witaj jestem Perry – przywitał się uprzejmie i podał jej łapę. - Miło cię poznać Perry. Jestem Pennylin, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Penny lub Pen – oznajmiła samica. - To zabawne, ale nazywasz się jak moja partnerka – zauważył dziobak. - Bo to moja alter-ego ciemniaku – oznajmiła Penny z pierwszego wymiaru i przywaliła swojemu partnerowi w czerep. - Cześć – zwróciła się do siebie. - Miło mi w końcu się poznać. - Mnie siebie również – odparła Pen. - Nie sądziłam, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, będziesz taka... - Normalna? - zaproponował Perry. - A zdzielił ci ktoś kiedyś? - A Danny ci mówiła ja jesteś niewyżyta? - A chcesz oberwać? - A mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, jaka z ciebie sadystka? - Tak... - odparła dziobaczka z szerokim uśmiechem i udała, że podwija rękaw. Perry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i pospiesznie schował się za jej alter-ego. - Nie bije dziewczyn! - zawołał. - To masz pecha, bo ja biję chłopaków – oznajmiła Penny i ruszyła na swego partnera. Po kilkunastu minutach ganiania się po laboratorium i robienia przy tym niemiłosiernego bałaganu, i wrzasku, dziobaki nareszcie opadły z sił. Zatrzymały się oddalone od siebie o kilka metrów i usiłowały złapać oddech. - Jeszcze... cię... dorwę... - wysapała Penny robiąc, po każdym słowie przerwę na oddech. - Nie w tym życiu – odterkotał dziobak i upadł na podłogę. - Wstawaj Perry – zawołał nagle Danny, pojawiając się nad dziobakiem. Perry podniósł pospiesznie kuper z podłogi. - Trzymaj – oznajmiła dziewczyna i wręczyła dziobakowi małe urządzonko. - To Modulator Mowy, taki jak ma Penny. Zrobiłam, go dla ciebie, żebyśmy mogli cię zrozumieć, bo Carl skarżył się, że nie wie co terkoczesz – oznajmiła. Dziobak wziął od jedenastolatki Modulator i założył. - Dzięki – powiedział. - Nic specjalnego – odparła Daniella i zwróciła się do pozostałych. - Uwaga. Teraz podzielę was na pary, a później wytłumaczę co dalej. Perry będziesz w parze z Penny z pierwszego wymiar... - Nie! Wystarczy, że jestem jej partnerem na co dzień – oznajmił dziobak. - Mogę być z Pen? - Dobra bądź w parze z Pen. W takim razie Penny idzie do mnie... - Jupi! - ucieszyła się dziobaczka i podbiegła do swojej pary. - Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. Wracając Fretka będziesz z... - Jeremiaszem – oznajmiła rudowłosa i podeszła do blondyna. - Niech będzie... W takim razie Izabelo będziesz z z Phineasem. - Zgłaszam wet! - odezwali się jednocześnie alt-Phineas i alt-Izabela. - Dość tego! - zawołał zniecierpliwiona Danny. - Kto tu dzieli w pary?! Ja! Więc przestańcie dyskutować! Phineas i Izabela zwiesili smętnie głowy. Na ten widok DS wybuchnęła śmiechem. Danny spojrzała na nią groźnie. - DS będziesz z Ferbem – oznajmiła. - Że co?! - wykrzyknęła zamaskowana przestając się śmiać. - Nie mogłabym być z Pen? - Sorki maleńka, ja ją zaklepałem – oświadczył Perry. - To może chociaż z Penny? - Ja się nie wymieniam – oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Mnie moja para odpowiada. - Jak to jest, że każdy może sobie wybrać parę tylko nie ja! Jak mogłaś to mi zrobić Danny, no jak?! Żeby Fletcher!? - Spokojnie nie bierzesz z nim ślubu DS... - Jeszcze – wtrącił zielonowłosy, a DS rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. - ...będziesz z nim tylko w parze i przestań już ze mną dyskutować – oznajmiła Danny i kontynuowała dzielenie na pary. - Major Monogram, będzie z majorem Monogramem, Buford z Irvingiem, Kate ze Stefą, a Adyson z Gretą. Więc plan jest taki. Wspólnie z Carlami i doktorem Baljeetem stworzyliśmy broń, która odeśle Klony do ich wymiarów, a trafiony nią Agent O.W.C.A zostanie oszołomiony i nie stanie się mu krzywda. Każdy z was weźmie sobie po Blasterze. Carlowie i doktor Baljeet zostaną by strzec laboratorium i portalu, a reszta uda się do wymiaru Alfa, by powstrzymać złoczyńców. W mieście się rozdzielimy. Każdy ma pilnować swojej pary i wszędzie z nią chodzić - oznajmiła. - I nie ma wymian! - dodała dostrzegłszy, że DS i Izabela chcą zamienić się miejscami. Każdy wziął sobie po Blasterze, a niektórzy, w tym i Danny wzięli kilka dodatkowych. Potem brązowowłosa zwróciła się do wspólników. - Dobra, a teraz chodźcie za mną. Carl z drugiego wymiaru otworzył portal i cała ekipa przeszła przez niego do wymiaru Alfa. ---- - Hey Phineas! Znalazłem scenariusz - zawołał Farb do brata siedzącego na drzewie. (Phineas sprawdzał czy nie zostawił przypadkiem scenariusza w ptasim gnieździe.) Czerwonowłosy pospiesznie odłożył ptasią mamę na jej jajka i zeskoczył z drzewa. - Dzięki Ferb. Gdzie był? - zapytał biorąc od brata podretuszowany scenariusz. - W lodówce - odparł bez zastanowienia zielonowłosy. - No tak w lodówce - zawołał czerwonowłosy, waląc się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Tylko tam nie sprawdzałem. Musiałem go zostawić jak brałem sobie budyń! Dobra teraz mając już scenariusz możemy przejść do jego realizacji - zawołał. W tym samym momencie do ogródka wpadła Fretka, dosłownie wpadła bo potknęła się o próg. Dziewczyna pospiesznie podniosła się z ziemi, włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony. Podbiegła do Phineasa i chwyciła go z przodu za koszulkę. - Phineas! - wykrzyknęła mu w twarz. - Film się urwał! I co teraz!? - Trzeba włączyć następną część Fretko. Spokojnie nic się nie stało - odparł czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem. - Nic się nie stało!? Nic się nie stał!? Ja tam o mało zawału nie dostałam! A ty mówisz, że nic się nie stało! - Chodź Fretko, zabiorę cię do domu i puszczę ci kolejną część - zaproponował Phineas i chwycił siostrę za rączkę jak małą dziewczynkę. Gdy prowadził rudowłosą do domu, jej spojrzenie padło na stojącą z boku Izabelę. Fretka wyrwała się z uścisku Phineasa i padła przed princessą na kolana. - O czcigodna księżniczko Lejo, czym zasłużyliśmy sobie na ten zaszczyt, goszczenia cię w swoich skromnych progach? - Fretko to tylko Izabela - oznajmił czerwonowłosy lekko zażenowany zachowaniem siostry. - Zamknij się smarku i klękaj przed jej królewską mością! - wydarła się na niego rudowłosa. - Ale... - Na kolana padwanie! - wykrzyknęła nastolatka i pociągnęła brata na ziemię. Phineas upadł na kolana tuż przed nogami Izabeli. - Izabelo czy... zachciała byś zostać moją żoną? - Tak, jak najbardziej - zawołała uradowana Shapiro. - To może mi w końcu pomożesz? - dobiegł ją z oddali głos Phineasa. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami i wróciła do rzeczywistości. - Tak, tak już pomagam - odparła i podała pomocną dłoń przyjacielowi. Gdy Phineas zdołał się podnieść z ziemi, zawlókł siostrę do domu i podsadził ją z powrotem na kanapie. Włączył jej kolejną część "Gwiezdnych Wojen" i opuścił mieszkanie. - Powinna mieć zajęcie na jakieś dwie godziny - oznajmił, po czym wykrzyknął radośnie. - Skopmy tym klonom tyłki! Wraz z księżniczką Leją - Izabelą, Luckiem Skywalker - Ferbem, Chewbacca - Bufordsem i R2D2 - Baljeetem wskoczyli do Sokoła Milenium i oddalili się w stronę centrum miasta. Część 10 Gdy Han Solo - Phineas doleciał wraz ze swymi towarzyszami do centrum Danville, armia Klonów była w trakcie destrukcyjnych działań, mających na celu przejęcie władzy w mieście przez niezrównoważonego szaleńca, czyli (w wielkim skrócie) niszczyła co popadnie. Phineas rozdał każdemu jego broń i cała zgraja wyskoczyła na ulice miasta. - W scenariuszu jest, że mamy się rozdzielić - zawołał czerwonowłosy. - Ja idę z Izabelą, a Buford z Baljeetem i Ferbem. Do dzieła! I zaczęła się walka. Mimo że każde z nich strzelało w wrogie oddziały z całej swej amunicji lub (w przypadku Lucka - Ferba) waliło kijem... znaczy mieczem świetlnym z całych sił, Klony wybuchały jedynie śmiechem i kontynuowały swój niszczycielski marsz. W końcu kilku białych zapędziło całą piątkę w kozi róg i zaczęło się do nich niebezpiecznie zbliżać. - No to teraz się pobawimy - wycharkał jeden ze złoczyńców... znaczy się Klonów. Buford i Baljeet rzucili się sobie w ramiona, Ferb stał za nimi sparaliżowany strachem, a Izabela kryła się za Phineasem, który w panice przerzucał kartki scenariusza. - Tego nie ma w scenariuszu! - wykrzyknął, przerzucając kartki. Gdy Klony dzieliło od naszych bohaterów jakieś pięć metrów, znikąd pojawiła się Danny. Stanęła wyprostowana przed przyjaciółmi i strzeliła w jednego z Klonów z Blastera, a ten znikł. Widząc to jego ziomkowie skierowali swe bronie na brązowowłosą, jednak i oni zostali ustrzeleni, tym razem przez DS i alt-Ferba. DS i alt-Ferb przybili sobie piątki i pobiegli dalej. Danny zwróciła się do zdumionych przyjaciół. - Phineas? Co wy tu robicie? - M-my odgrywamy sceny z Gwiezdnych Wojen - odparł czerwonowłosy. - Z Gwiezdnych... A no tak! - zawołała i pacnęła się w głowę. - A ty co tu robisz? - zapytał podejrzliwie Phineas. - Jak to co. Chcę wam pomóc. Jestem jedną z rebeliantów. - A ta zamaskowana dziewczyna i koleś uderzająco podobny do Ferba to kto? - To zamaskowana dziewczyna i koleś uderzająco podobny do Ferba - odparła Danny wzruszając ramionami. - Oni też postanowili przyłączyć się do batalii. - Jak zniknęliście te Klony? - Mam specjalną broń - oznajmiła dziewczyna i podała każdemu po Blasterze. - Trzymajcie, mogą się wam przydać - oznajmiła i ruszyła przed siebie. - Poczekaj idę z tobą Danny! - zawołał Ferb i ruszył za przyjaciółką. - Tego nie ma w scenariuszu! - zawołał za nimi Phineas. - Zresztą co tam - oznajmił po chwili i (ku rozpaczy Izabeli) wyrzucił scenariusz przez ramię. - Chrzanić scenariusz, idziemy na żywioł! Chodź Izabelo - i pociągnął czarnowłosą w wir walki. Buford i Baljeet nie czekając dłużej ruszyli w ślady towarzyszy. ---- Phineas i Izabela z drugiego wymiaru siedzieli na dachu ratusza i bawili się w snajperów. - Piąty! - zawołał ucieszony czerwonowłosy znikając kolejnego Klona. - Piętnasty - oznajmiła Izabela po wykonanym strzale, który jak każdy poprzedni trafił bez pudła. Chłopak zaczerwienił się i postanowił nie odzywać już więcej. Nagle Izabela została odciągnięta do tyłu przez jednego z Klonów, który dostał się na dach ratusza jakoś. Izabela ze strachu wypuściła z ręki Blaster, który spadł na ziemie. Klon przystawił Shapiro do głowy swój laser. - Puść ją! - zawołał czerwonowłosy. - Bo co? Jeśli oddasz strzał, ja też to zrobię i pożegnasz się ze swoją dziewczyną. - Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną! - odkrzyknął alt-Phineas - Nie jestem jego dziewczyną! - zawołał alt-Iza. - Tak czy inaczej, ona umrze - oznajmił rozradowany Klon. - Zastrzelę ją. - W sumie, wiesz co - zwrócił się chłopak do Klona. - Strzelaj i tak jej nie lubię. - Phineas! - zawołał rozżalona Iza. - Nie zależy mi na niej. Wiesz niby ładna, niby mądra, ale w głębi... Straszna jędza. - Ta, znam ten typ - przytaknął Klon. - No widzisz. Pozbądź się jej. - Kusząca propozycja. - Nie bój jeża nie powiem reszcie, zrobimy z tego "wypadek przy pracy". Nikt nie dowiedzie, jak było naprawdę, a w razie jakby co wynajmę ci dobrego prawnika. - Naprawdę? - Tak, jak najbardziej. Pozbawisz mnie kłopotu, a ja będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczny. - Więc mam ją zastrzelić? - No jasne, śmiało strzelaj. - Mam to zrobić? - Tak, jak najbardziej, ale najpierw sprawdź czy pistolet jest naładowany, bo nie chcielibyśmy wpadki. Ma być szybko i gładko. Klon zabrał lufę ze skroni Izabeli i sprawdził ilość stan energii w pistolecie laserowym. Phineas wykorzystując moment nieuwagi i głupotę przeciwnika strzelił mu prosto w głowę. Klon zniknął wypuszczając z uścisku dziewczynę. Izabela zachwiała się i wpadła wprost w ramiona Phineas. Chłopak pochwycił ją ratując od rozmiażdżenia się o bruk. - Co się mażesz jędzo? - zapytał na widok szklanek w oczach brunetki. - Już myślałam, że naprawdę dasz mu mnie wykończyć - oznajmiła Izabela drżącym głosem. - Żartujesz? Jak bym chciał to już dawno sam bym cie załatwił. ---- DS i Ferb biegli ulicami Danville wprost na tłum Klonów, nagle zostali otoczeni ciasnym kołem. Stanęli odwróceni do siebie plecami i zaczęli zestrzeliwać wrogie jednostki. Niestety wrogie jednostki nie pozostawały dłużne, i DS i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru musieli się sporo namęczyć by uniknąć pocisków laserowych. Walka w kręgu trwała kilka minut, w końcu jednak udało się im rozbić zwarty szyk i umknąć wrogom. Biegli ile sił w nogach. Ferb obejrzał się do tyłu. Jeden z Klonów celował wprost w tył głowy DS. - Uważaj! - krzyknął zielonowłosy do swojej pary. Nim dziewczyna zdołał zareagować, Klon wystrzelił w nią pocisk laserowy. W ostatniej chwili Ferb rzucił się na dziewczynę i zwalił ją z nóg. - Złaź ze mnie Fletcher! - wykrzyknęła zamaskowana, gdy laser uderzył w budynek naprzeciwko. - Ja ratuje ci życie, a ty zamiast podziękować, krzyczysz na mnie. - Jeśli myślisz, że wyznam ci miłość, to się grubo mylisz! - Co!? - Gówno, jeden zero dla mnie! - Zjedz je równo! - Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie Fletcher! - Bo co? Podczas gdy Ferb i DS leżeli na ziemi i zajęci byli, dość głośnym wymienianiem zdań na temat swej osoby, nie zauważyli, że zbliża się ku nim diaboliczny wysłannik samego Lorda Sitów, znaczy się Klon. Swoją broń laserową wymierzoną miał wprost w tył głowy Fletchera, ten był jednak zbyt zajęty wymyślanej zamaskowanej nowych określeń by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Klon nacisnął spust. W tym samym momencie został trafiony przez Fretkę z Blastera i zniknął. Promień wysłany przez złoczyńce chybił o cal robiąc dziurę w asfalcie. - Może zamiast się migdalić zrobicie coś pożytecznego i zestrzelicie kilka Klonów?- zaproponowała Fretka, wysyłając kolejne dwa Klony do ich światów. - My się nie migdalimy! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Fletcher na mnie leży, a... - Tobie się to podoba - dokończył zielonowłosy. - Uważaj żeby za raz nie spodobało mi się ci przywalić. - Dość tego, zadki do góry i do boju bo zestrzelę was do naszego wymiaru. DS i Ferb zrobili jak im alt-Fretka doradziła i ruszyła przed siebie w dalszy bój. ---- Phineas i Izabela z pierwszego wymiaru biegli przed siebie zestrzeliwując mijane klony. Nagle Izabela została pochwycona przez jednego z nich. Klon wciągnął dziewczynę w ciemny zaułek. Phineas wbiegł za nim do alejki. W tym samym momencie za chłopakiem wyrósł mur Klonów odgradzając mu jedyną drogę ucieczki. Klon trzymający Izabelę wdrapał się po drabinie na pobliski budynek. Phineas stał gapiąc się na białych nie wiedząc co zrobić, nagle Klony jeden po drugim zaczęły znikać. Phineas stał oszołomiony nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Gdy ostatni Klon zniknął chłopak dostrzegł przed sobą Izabelę. Tyle, że nie jego Izabelę, a Izabelę z drugiego wymiaru, o czym Phineas nie wiedział. - Izabelo? Jak się tu znalazłaś? - Zeskoczyłam z dachu - odparła czarnowłosa i opuściła broń. - A gdzie jest twój kostium? - Jaki kostium? Zresztą, nieważne - oznajmiła dziewczyna i ruszyła ku pozostałym Klonom. - Izabelo zaczekaj! - wykrzyknął czerwonowłosy i pochwycił dziewczynę za dłoń. - Dziękuję - oznajmił i... ---- W tym samym czasie Klon, który porwał Izabelę z pierwszego wymiaru biegł po dachu jakiegoś budynku. Nagle potknął się i przewrócił. Wypuścił dziewczynę z rąk, a ta przeturlała się na bok i odsunęła od porywacza. Z cienia wyszedł alt-Phineas, to on podstawił nogę klonowi. - Adeus amigo - oznajmił i zniknął Klona. Izabela na widok czerwonowłosego poderwała się na nogi i rzuciła mu na szyję, nie wiedząc, że jest to alter-ego jej ukochanego. - Phineas uratowałeś mnie! - Nie ma co ukrywać - przyznał nieskromnie czerwonowłosy i odsunął się od dziewczyny. Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. - Wow, Danny miała rację. Jesteś jak z bajki i to takiej mocno kolorowej. - Co? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Gdzie jest twój kostium? - zapytała po chwili. - Jaki kostium? Zresztą nieważne. Chłopak już miał odejść, gdy Izabela rzuciła się mu w objęcia i... Część 11 Danny i Ferb biegli w kierunku Gwiazdy Śmierci, a raczej czegoś co ją przypominało. Dogoniwszy pojazd, Daniella zwróciła się do Ferba. - Podsadź mnie. Chłopak chwycił dziewczynę w talii i podsadził do wejścia. Dziewczyna wdrapała się na Gwiazdę. - Ty zostań na ziemi - zarządziła brązowowłosa. - Ale to Luck Skywalker miał zmierzyć się z Dadem Vaderem - oburzył się Ferb. - Więc teraz ja jestem Luckiem - oznajmiła szatynka i zabrała z głowy przyjaciela blond perukę, po czym włożyła na głowę. - A ja kim mam być? - Bądź rebeliantem, rozwalaj Klony - odparła dziewczyna i nim chłopak znów zdołał ją powstrzymać wbiegła w głąb korytarza. Biegła ile sił w nogach, aż w końcu dotarła do centrum dowodzenia. Zastała tam już majorów Monogramów walczących z Ca-Dundersztycem i kilkoma Klonami, oraz Perry, alt-Penny i Mono-GU. Gugungtenpruliungingen w ciele MM trzymał w uścisku Pen celując jej w głowę laserem. Perry celował w GU Blasterem. - Nie ośmielisz się do mnie strzelić Agencie P - zawołał złoczyńca. - Twoja mała koleżanka też nie - dodał widząc Danny mierzącą w niego Blasterem. - Jeśli to zrobicie sprawię, że ta mała dziobaczka wyzionie ducha! Perry zbliżył się ukradkiem do Danny i zapytał półgębkiem. - Danny każdy trafiony tym laserem wraca do swojego wymiaru i nie dzieje się mu najmniejsza krzywda? - Tak, tylko traci przytomność na jakiś czas - odparła szeptem dziewczyna. - I oto mi chodziło - oznajmił dziobak i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Co wy tam szepczecie? - zawołał brunet. - Rozprawiamy jaki z ciebie kretyn, głąbie - odparł Perry. - Będziesz inaczej śpiewał jak przejmę władze nad światem - warknął złoczyńca. - I nie łódź się nie wyprowadzisz mnie z równowagi. - A co bierzesz leki? - zakpił dziobak. - Nawet jeśli, to co z tego! Nie uda wam się mnie rozproszyć, jestem oazą spokoju, jestem skupiony jak nigdy! Nie odważysz się do mnie strzelić Agencie P. - Masz rację. Nie odważę się strzelić... do ciebie - po tych słowach nacisnął spust Blastera. Promień trafił prosto w trzymaną przez GU dziobaczkę, a ta znikła. Zdumiony złoczyńca wypuścił broń z ręki. Perry ponownie nacisnął spust i doktorek stracił przytomność. W tym samym momencie Monogramom udało się wysłać Klony do innego świata i unieszkodliwić Ca-Dundersztyca. Monogramowie pochwycili złych naukowców i wynieśli z Gwiazdy Śmierci, a Agent P wybiegli za nimi. Danny podeszła do panelu sterowniczego machiny i włączyła proces autodestrukcji, po czym również opuściła pojazd. Gwiazda Śmierci zaczęła unosić się ku górze, wysoko ponad dachy wieżowców. W końcu, kilkaset metrów nad ziemią, wybuchała. Oddziały z Danville wysyłały resztę pozostałych w wymiarze Alfa Klonów do ich światów. W końcu, gdy zniknął z powierzchni Danville ostatni biały, ludzie z RO zebrali się w jednym miejscu. Po chwili podeszli do niech Perry, Danny, MM, alt-MM przy czym dwaj ostatni dźwigali na plecach nieprzytomnych złoczyńców. ---- - Izabelo zaczekaj! - wykrzyknął czerwonowłosy i pochwycił dziewczynę za dłoń. - Dziękuję - oznajmił i przytulił czarnowłosą z całych sił. Gdy puścił Izabelę z objęć, dziewczyna przywaliła mu z pięści prosto w nos. - Mnie się nie przytula - oświadczyła i wyszła z zaułka. ---- Chłopak już miał odejść, gdy Izabela rzuciła się mu w objęcia i uściskała z całych sił. - Dziękuję Phineas. - Nie ma za co Izabelo - odparł czerwonowłosy, czerwieniejąc. W końcu Shapiro wypuściła go z objęć, a chłopak zniknął w cieniu. Izabela zeszła po drabince na dół. Gdy się odwróciła dostrzegła przed sobą Phineasa. - Phineas - ucieszyła się na jego widok. - Myślałam, że już sobie poszedłeś. - I-Izabela? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy rozmasowując obolały nos. - Myślałem, że sobie już poszłaś. I masz z powrotem swój kostium - zauważył. - A ty swój - stwierdziła czarnowłosa i zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Phineas cofnął się o krok. - Coś się stało Phineas? - zapytała zdumiona dwunastolatka. - Wiem, wiem ciebie się nie przytula - oznajmił chłopak. - Co? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Nie musisz mi dwa razy powtarzać. Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem. Wręcz mi to przyłożyłaś do świadomości - oznajmił i odszedł. Izabela w niewielkim odstępie ruszyła za nim. Oboje skierowali się do Sokoła Milenium, gdzie czekali na nich już Ferb, Buford i Baljeet. - Te Klony to był odlot! - zawołał uradowany Chewbacca. - Świetna inscenizacja - przyznał kujon. - A tobie co? - zwrócił się do czerwonowłosego dostrzegłszy jego limo pod okiem. - Nic specjalnego - odparł czerwonowłosy i opadł na siedzenie. ---- Po przekonaniu Agentów O.W.C.A., że GU i Dundersztyc zamienili się z Carlem i MM ciałami, zamianie ciała MM z GU i Carla z Dundersztycem, spektakularnej ucieczce złoczyńców i nieudanej próbie schwytania ich, drugowymiarowa ekipa z Danville ponownie znalazła się przed portalem do wymiaru Beta. - Dzięki wielkie za pomoc - zwróciła się do DS Danny. - Byłaś niezastąpiona. - Nic specjalnego. Ty w końcu też mi pomogłaś. - Wam też dzięki ludziska - zwróciła się Shine do pozostałych. - Nie ma sprawy - odparła Fretka.- Pamiętaj, że RO poleca się na przyszłości. - Tak z chęcią wpadniemy jeszcze to twojej bajki Danny - oznajmił czerwonowłosy, w pamięci mając serdeczny uścisk Izabeli. - Szkoda, że musimy się już żegnać - chlipał MM i ściskał w objęciach swego odpowiednika. - Będzie mi siebie brakować. - Mnie siebie również! - zawołał jego odpowiednik i obaj wybuchnęli płaczem. Nagle portal otworzył się i wyszła przez niego alt-Penny. Perry odetchnął z ulgą na widok, że dziobaczce nic się nie stało. - Już po walce? - zapytała dziobaczka, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Przepraszam przed chwilą się ocknęłam. - Nic nie szkodzi - oznajmił Perry. - Ciesze się, że nic ci nie jest. - I słusznie bo jak byś mnie uszkodził to byś ode mnie oberwał - oznajmiła Penny. - A ja bym poprawiła - dodała DS i razem z Penny przybiły sobie piątki. Dziobak spojrzał na nie przerażony i odsunął się na bok. Nim jednak zdołał umknąć alt-Penny chwyciła go za łapę i... uściskała z całych sił. Na ten widok Penny i DS udały, że wymiotują. DS o mało co nie zwymiotowała naprawdę. - Dzięki Perry, że mnie uratowałeś - szepnęła Pen. - Nie ma s-sprawy. DS zwróciła się do swojej odpowiedniczki. - Co zrobisz z Drzwiami do Wieloświatu? - Zabezpieczę, by nikt nie mógł się przez nie dostać. - A te w moim wymiarze? - Doktor Baljeet już to zrobił, wytłumaczyłam mu jak. - To super. Do zobaczenia Danny. - Na razie DS. Dziewczyny uściskały się, po czym ekipa z Danville zniknęła w swoim wymiarze. Laboratorium opustoszało Carl poszedł wypolerować okulary, Monogram radując się z odzyskanego ciała udał się do garderoby, by poprzeglądać się w lustrze, a Perry i Penny poszli na szejka. Danny została w laboratorium zupełnie sama. Miała do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę. Podeszła do Drzwi do Multiwersum i zabezpieczyła je na tylko sobie znany sposób. Upewniła się, że wszystko jest w porządku i opuściła laboratorium. Nagle zawiał delikatny wiatr strącając kilka kartek z biurka. Klamka w Drzwiach do Wieloświatu drgnęła i opadła delikatnie w dół. Drzwi otworzyły się i po chwili weszła zza nich złotowłosa dziesięciolatka o promienisto zielonych oczach, ubrana w śnieżnobiałą szatę. Rozejrzała się dookoła i uśmiechnęła delikatnie. Nareszcie była wolna. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. *W wymiarze zwierząt Daniella była początkowo dziobakiem, zmieniłam jednak jej gatunek. By zrobić z niej chomika, zaproponowała mi Asia. *Imię Ferba w Wymiarze Nyo początkowo brzmiało Fera, postanowiłam je jednak zmienić, gdyż uznała że brzmi głupio. Obecne imię podrzuciła mi Asia. Podobnie było z imieniem Phineasa, które początkowo brzmiało Phini. *Podczas edytowania historii sporo szczegółów uległo zmianie. Doszłam do wniosku, że kiedy pisałam tą historie (ponad 4 lata temu), byłam strasznym ignorantem i nieogarem. Piosenki *Za drzwiami Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *O.B.F.S. *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Korytarz Multiwersum *Drugi wymiar Opowiadania na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 *Część 8 *Część 9 *Część 10 *Część 11 Kategoria:Odcinki